Observemos las estrellas
by redfis23
Summary: Tras la maldición de Pan y el año perdido en el Bosque Encantado ¿Que hubiese pasado si Henry bebiera del frasco que Hook le dio a su madre? ¿Y si es él quien recuerda su pasado? ¿Lograrán convencer a Emma de que vuelva a Storybrook y recobre su memoria? Y Regina ¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto que compartía con la Salvadora y que ahora solo ella recuerda?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: En cada capítulo se irán alternando la historia principal (el presente) con la narración de lo ocurrido en el pasado, el secreto que guarda Regina. Este último estará escrito en cursiva para poder diferenciarlo**

 **¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?**

Regina removía sin parar un café que ya estaba completamente frío. Miraba a un punto fijo de la barra de la cafetería con una de sus manos aguantando el peso de su propia cabeza. Las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos evidenciaban una nueva noche en vela en busca de respuestas que no acaban de llegar…no sabían cómo habían vuelto a Storybrook, ni el tiempo que habían pasado fuera, lo que sí tenían claro es que la barriga de Snow no había podido crecer así de un día para otro pero ¿por qué no recordaban nada?

Esa mañana había quedado con los Charming para intentar resolver una crisis que ya afrontaba su tercer día con dos nuevas personas desaparecidas. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban revolucionados y los detractores de la Reina Malvada no habían tardado en salir a pedir su cabeza creyéndola el artífice de esa supuesta nueva maldición. Pero la familia de encantadores había defendido a la morena de cualquier ataque desde el primer momento, argumentando que en este caso estaban todos en el mismo bando.

A Regina le parecía irónico que después de todo fuesen ellos los que dieran la cara por ella, pero entendía que en ese momento había más cosas que los unían de las que los separaban. Los tres se sentían responsables del pueblo, la gente acudía a ellos ya fuese como sus Reyes o, en el caso de Regina, como alcaldesa. Todos buscaban en sus líderes unas soluciones que en ese momento ni ellos mimos parecían encontrar.

Y luego estaba lo más difícil, lo que los unía por encima de todas las cosas, Henry y Emma…los tres habían perdido a sus hijos por un bien mayor y finalmente habían vuelto a Storybrook sin razón aparente. Ahora los tenían a pocos kilómetros y ellos ni si quiera recordaban nada de su vida en el pueblo.

Sería del todo ilógico lanzarse a por ellos…primero porque los tomarían por locos y segundo porque ni siquiera sabían si podían cruzar la linde del pueblo, al fin y al cabo estaba desapareciendo gente y aún no habían encontrado el motivo…

La campana de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giró para ver a los encantadores entrar en la cafetería luciendo incluso peor semblante que ella misma, y eso que era bastante difícil…

-Buenos días…por decir algo –soltó David levantando su mano con dejadez

-¿Nos sentamos en una mesa? –Preguntó su mujer a la alcaldesa –Este niño hoy está dando demasiada guerra… -comentó tocando su abultada barriga

-Sí, claro… –Regina se levantó del taburete y cogió su café para seguir a la morena.

A medio camino la campana de la puerta volvió a sonar y la alcaldesa quedó totalmente paralizada mientras la taza que sostenía resbalaba de sus manos chocando contra el suelo en un sonido estridente que cortó el aire.

-Henry… -murmuró más para sí que para el resto sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado ante la sola mención del nombre de su hijo

-¡Mamá! –gritó él corriendo hacia la morena y estrechándola entre sus brazos

La alcaldesa lo abrazaba casi de forma mecánica, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado su mente le decía que había estado con su hijo solo tres días atrás, mientras lo despedía en la linde del pueblo y lo veía marchar en el coche amarillo de su otra madre, sin embargo su corazón bailaba en el pecho como si la ausencia hubiese sido más prolongada.

Y sin duda su hijo así se lo corroboraba, había crecido mucho y estaba bastante más alto, sus brazos la envolvían por completo e incluso su voz había sonado más ronca, como si ya quedase poco de ese niño pequeño al que arropaba por las noches antes de dormir.

-Henry ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sin separarse completamente de él, con miedo a que todo fuese un mal sueño

-Pues es una larga historia la verdad…

-A ver, entonces… –dijo Regina intentando recapitular todo lo que les había contado su hijo –el pirata sin mano apareció en Boston pidiéndole a tu madre que bebiese de un pequeño frasco y al final has sido tú el que te lo has tomado

-Así es… -asintió su hijo

-¿Henry cómo se te ha ocurrido? –Preguntó su abuela horrorizada –podíra ser cualquier cosa… él era un desconocido para ti

-¡Oh vamos abuela! –Protestó el joven –soy yo… -se intentó excusar –soy el verdadero creyente…

-Como no… -dijo su madre enfadada –el pequeño salvador…y ¿qué se supone que venías a hacer aquí si sabías que nosotros no estábamos?

-Tenía un presentimiento mamá –comentó no muy convencido –además yo solo quería estar aquí…ver todo esto, el sitio donde supuestamente había pasado mi vida…me estaba volviendo loco con todos estos nuevos recuerdos mezclados con los que tú me pusiste con Emma en Boston, ya no sabía qué era verdad y qué no…

Por un momento el pequeño logró convencer a su madre y a sus abuelos que se conmovieron con sus palabras. Pero solo un momento…el momento que tardó Regina en darse cuenta de que faltaba una pieza en todo este puzzle.

-¿Y Emma Henry? ¿Dónde está tu madre? –preguntó mirando al pequeño

Este agachó su cabeza desviando sus ojos de los de su madre, como lo hacía siempre que le pillaban en alguna travesura.

-¿Henry? –volvió a interrogar la morena insistente

-Puede que no sepa nada de donde estoy…

-¡Henry! –Gritaron los tres adultos casi al mismo tiempo – ¿Te has vuelto a escapar sin que Emma lo sepa? –preguntó su madre

-¿Qué le iba a decir? Que es hija de Blancanieves y que su hijo se crió con la Reina Malvada porque ella lo abandonó el mismo día en el que dio a luz… ¡Ella no recuerda nada de esto! – Razonó el joven – perdón por lo de Malvada –apuntilló mirando a su madre

En el fondo ellos sabían que el niño tenía parte de razón aunque ninguno lo iba a admitir. Emma no se acordaba de nada de lo que había sido su otra vida, para ella Henry se crió a su lado y nunca había encontrado a sus padres ni viajado a Storybrook.

Regina intentaba calmarse pese al fuerte nudo que se había instalado en su garganta en cuanto fue consciente de esa nueva situación. La llegada de su hijo había sido como un bálsamo en medio de toda la tormenta que estaban viviendo eses días pero la tranquilidad se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Emma no se acordaba de nada, no sabía quién era ella ni lo que…

-¿Regina?

La voz de Snow la sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llamándola pero la cara de preocupación en el rostro de su hijo le hacía pensar que más de lo que ella misma creía.

-¿Qué? –Dijo de pronto –Perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-Ya vemos ya… -murmuró la joven -te decía que si llamamos a Emma para contarle que su hijo está aquí…

-Sí eh…claro…tu madre tendrá que venir a buscarte –dijo mirando a Henry

-¿Cómo que a buscarme? –Se sorprendió el joven –Tenemos que descubrir que está pasando aquí, quién lanzó la maldición, por qué desaparece gente… -dijo con entusiasmo

-Henry tú tienes clase y Emma tendrá trabajo ¿cómo piensas convencerla? Como tú mismo has dicho ella no se acuerda de nada –concluyó la morena sin poder ocultar su pesar

-Yo estoy de vacaciones ma… -dijo riendo como si fuese obvio –y es el momento perfecto porque Emma lleva toda la semana diciendo que deberíamos cambiar de aires, no tiene mucho trabajo en lo suyo y luego está lo del novio ese que…

-¿NOVIO? –gritaron a la vez Snow y Regina

Sin embargo todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la alcaldesa, sorprendidos por su reacción.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella mirándolos intimidante –es la otra madre de mi hijo… ¿es tan extraño que quiera saber con quién se relaciona? –Regina parecía querer ocultar un nerviosismo que para los demás era evidente -Pero bueno que yo me tengo que ir al ayuntamiento…hay muchas cosas que resolver y no tenemos tiempo para estar aquí cotilleando sobre la vida sentimental de la señorita Swan…Llamadme cuando tengáis algo

La morena recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y, con prisas, abandonó el local dejando a los tres estupefactos ante su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Le pasa algo a mi madre? –preguntó Henry a sus abuelos que no quitaban su vista de la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer la mujer

-Eeh…no cariño –dijo Snow intentando tranquilizarlo –Todos estamos algo estresados desde que hemos llegado aquí y los problemas se nos acumulan…solo es eso, estará cansada…

 _Regina miraba a las estrellas tumbada sobre la hierba. Se había apartado del resto del grupo que dormía alrededor de la hoguera. Pensaba en Henry, en donde estaría y si se encontraría bien... Ella ni siquiera había querido parar esa noche para descansar pero todos habían insistido en que tenían que dormir y seguir con la búsqueda al alba. ¿Cómo podían descansar sabiendo que Henry estaba en peligro?_

 _-¿No duermes? –la sorprendió una voz a su lado_

 _-Muy perspicaz señorita Swan… -le contesto sin separar su vista del cielo_

 _Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se tumbó a su lado en silencio._

 _-Siempre me ha gustado mirar el cielo en noches como estas –comentó la rubia tras unos minutos - ¿Sabes que hay estrellas que ya se apagaron hace mucho tiempo?_

 _Regina permanecía en un sepulcral silencio y Emma decidió imitarla tras sentirse idiota por su pregunta. La morena se había mostrado más cercana desde que se habían embarcado en esa nueva misión para rescatar a su hijo pero Emma sabía que con ella siempre había que caminar con pies de plomo y prefería no forzar los acercamientos._

 _-Cuando era pequeña me encantaba hacer esto… -la sorprendió la morena hablando entre susurros -me tumbaba con mi padre en el jardín del palacio y veíamos juntos las estrellas… -Emma la miraba de reojo mientras atendía curiosa a la historia –me enseñó a distinguir la estrella polar y siempre me decía "Aunque estemos separados solo tendrás que mirar al cielo y buscarla, y yo, encuentre donde me encuentre, prometo estar mirándola también en ese mismo momento para ver en ella el reflejo de tus ojos" –la morena sonrió en la oscuridad –siempre le contaba esa historia a Henry cuando era más pequeño…_

 _Emma se quedó por un momento en silencio sin saber qué decir. No podía negar que se había acercado a la alcaldesa con la esperanza de poder mantener una conversación pero desde luego, que ella le contase una historia tan íntima, eso sí que no se lo esperaba._

 _-Estoy segura de que él también estará mirando la estrella ahora –murmuró –lo vamos a encontrar Regina y volveremos a Storybrook juntos…_

 _Regina se incorporó y se quedó sentada mirando a la otra madre de su hijo_

 _-A veces deseo vivir sin nada de esto…sin magia, sin Reinas malvadas, sin misiones, sin maldiciones…solo tranquilos, vivir una vida normal…me siento tan culpable de que Henry no pueda saber lo que es eso..._

 _Emma se sentó a su lado y vio el brillo de una lágrima surcar la mejilla de la morena. Sin poder evitarlo levantó su mano y rozó suavemente la cara de la mujer. Regina entonces fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, de que había abierto su corazón a una mujer a la que hasta hace poco detestaba. Se echó hacia atrás bruscamente fusilando a Emma con la mirada. Esta, de manera inconsciente, separó su mano como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica._

 _-Lo siento… -dijo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo_

 _-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? –preguntó la morena sin disimular su molestia_

 _-¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar todo lo que la gente hace por ti? Yo….eres la madre de mi hijo y… -Emma también empezaba a enfadarse ante la actitud defensiva que mostraba siempre la alcaldesa_

 _-¿Y qué? –Soltó Regina –Precisamente porque soy la otra madre de tu hijo siempre hemos sido enemigas y no sé por qué me tratas de esta manera ¿es que sientes lástima? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar que mi hijo…?_

 _-¡Oh vamos Regina! –La cortó la rubia –sabes que hace tiempo que no somos nada de eso que dices, de hecho para mí nunca lo has sido…_

 _-¿Por qué Swan? –volvió a insistir_

 _-No lo sé Regina...porque me importas..._

 _Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que su cerebro tuviese tiempo de procesarlas y de un momento a otro Emma levantó su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de la otra mujer que los miraban con la sorpresa dibujada en sus pupilas._

 _En el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor, dejándolas a ellas en una burbuja que las separaba de la realidad en la que vivían, de la realidad de lo que eran..._

 _La rubia entonces volvió a levantar su mano para limpiar del rostro de la morena el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso. Esta vez Regina no se lo impidió y sutilmente movió la cabeza para intensificar más el contacto cerrando también los ojos. Parecía recrearse en esa sutil caricia que hacía cosquillear su mejilla._

 _Emma permanecía con los ojos abiertos a pocos centímetros de la morena. Nunca se había fijado tanto en la belleza que desprendía Regina como en ese momento en el que se mostraba tan vulnerable ante ella._

 _Cuando la alcaldesa volvió a abrir los ojos la cara de la rubia estaba a pocos centímetros pero no se asustó. Sentía su aliento mezclarse con el de Emma en cada respiración y sus narices se rozaron levemente._

 _-¿Qué estamos haciendo Emma? –preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible_

 _-No lo sé –le contestó la rubia acercando más su cabeza hasta que por fin consiguió juntar sus labios. No se podía considerar un beso sino más bien un simple roce, pero ambas ansiaban más..._

 _Emma agarró suavemente la nuca de la morena acercándola más a ella. Ahora sí era un beso...uno tierno y lento, como si ninguna de las dos hubiese besado otros labios antes._

 _Poco a poco se fuero separando aún con los ojos cerrados. Una ráfaga fría de viento las devolvió a la realidad._

 _-Creo que deberíamos descansar –dijo Regina intentando crear espacio entre ambas -mañana nos espera un día difícil_

 _-Regina…_

 _-Buenas noches Swan –dijo dando por zanjada la conversación caminando hacia el claro donde los demás dormían._

Las lágrimas caían ya sin control y sin que ella hiciese nada para frenarlas. Sentada en la silla de su despacho intentaba recobrar la serenidad de la que siempre hacía gala.

El amor no era debilidad sino todo lo contrario, ahora lo sabía bien...su madre estaba equivocada y era el momento de demostrarlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo, se colocó recta en su asiento y cogió uno de los informes que descansaba sobre la mesa. Todos ellos eran sobre los desaparecidos de estos días y la morena creyó que ponerse a trabajar iba a ser la mejor manera de alejar todos los pensamientos sobre la llegada de su hijo y la próxima reaparición de Emma Swan en el pueblo.

Antes de poder abrir la carpeta que había cogido el teléfono sonó en su bolso y con desgana se levantó para atender la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Mamá?

-Dime Henry… ¿has hablado ya con Emma?

-Sí, está bastante enfadada…

-Normal hijo…es que tú no aprendes… -regañó al joven –bueno y ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Pues que viene a buscarme pero yo le he propuesto algo mejor –dijo con algo de misterio

-Sorpréndeme… -soltó la morena sentándose de nuevo en su silla

-Pues le he dicho que había estado hablando contigo y con David y Mary Margaret y que nos habíais invitado a pasar aquí unos días porque creíais que Emma podía ser de ayuda con vuestro problema…

-¿Debo preguntar qué problema?

-Pues el de las desapariciones mamá… ¿cuál va a ser?

Regina sonrió ante la actitud sabelotodo de su hijo

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-¡Pues que sí que acepta! –Gritó su hijo emocionado haciendo que Regina tuviese que separar el teléfono de la oreja –os dije que no se iba a poder negar, sobre todo sabiendo que me habéis ayudado en cuanto me encontrasteis solo por la calle, desvalido…

-Eres un pequeño chantajista Henry Mills… -se echó a reír la alcaldesa ante la actuación de su hijo

-Lo sé –contestó él orgulloso de su azaña

-¿No crees que todo esto será peligroso hijo? –preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A traer a Emma aquí…ella no se acuerda de nada pero aquí todo el mundo la conoce y podrían meter la pata, por no hablar de que, de vez en cuando, pasan cosas difíciles de explicar para una persona que cree que la magia solo existe en las películas de Walt Disney...

-Tranquila mamá lo importante es que venga y ya luego veremos cómo hacer para que vuelva a creer en todo esto…

Regina suspiró en el otro lado del teléfono. Quería contagiarse del entusiasmo de su hijo pero tenía miedo de hacerse esperanzas y que luego nada saliese como esperaban.

-Mamá ¿estás bien? Te he notado algo rara… -dijo él recordando la actitud de su madre en la cafetería

-Estoy bien Henry…solo algo cansada supongo –mintió de manera bastante creíble –han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y estoy algo nerviosa con todo lo que pueda venir…

-Tranquila mamá…sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos, como siempre...

Ante las sinceras palabras de su hijo Regina no pudo más que sonreír orgullosa

-Estoy segura de que sí cariño…

-Por cierto mamá cuando venga Emma querrá hablar contigo y además le tendrás que poner al tanto de la situación, eres la alcaldesa…

-Eh sí claro Henry…cuando llegue ya hablamos ¿sí? Ahora voy a seguir con los informes de los desaparecidos para tener todo en orden cuando tenga que entregárselo a la señorita Swan

-Está bien mamá…sabes que te quiero

-Y yo a ti Henry...

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Regina dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara. Iba a volver a verla…ahora sí que no iba a poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Emma Swan…


	2. Chapter 2

**SEÑORITA SWAN**

 _Emma la observaba desde una esquina de la barra. La alcaldesa parecía pasarlo bien pese a su negativa, en un principio, de quedarse a la celebración. Charlaba animada con Belle y Blanca así como con otros invitados que, aún algo temerosos, se acercaban a felicitarla por tener a Henry de vuelta. Sin embargo la morena no se había dirigido a ella en toda la tarde… Para ser sinceros no lo había hecho desde su beso aquella noche bajo las estrellas. La sheriff ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención sin parecer desesperada pero necesitaba que, por lo menos, le dirigiese la palabra, poder hablar de lo que había pasado o de cómo se sentían._

 _Ella no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido…no podía negar que estaba confundida pero tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de volver a estar a solas con la otra madre de su hijo. Regina había sido todo un reto para ella desde que la conoció...su carácter voluble la sacaba de quicio, esa manera de mirarla por encima del hombro o de hablarle como si estuviese por encima del bien y del mal...sin embargo había aprendido a conocerla mejor, a ver más allá de esa mujer fría que atemorizaba al pueblo con una sola mirada...la alcaldesa parecía tener mil caras pero, si era así, Emma estaba dispuesta a conocer todas y cada una de ellas..._

 _La morena, desde el otro lado del local, intentaba no hacer caso a las incesantes miradas que le lanzaba la sheriff pero era inevitable no devolvérselas de vez en cuando. No sabía dónde quería ir a parar la rubia con ese jueguecito pero desde luego ella no se iba a dejar arrastrar. Tenía claro que el beso de aquella noche no era más que un acto desesperado de dos personas que se encontraban en un momento de debilidad pero nada más…ella nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer y mucho menos por la odiosa Swan... Había ido a esa pequeña celebración en Granny´s únicamente porque su hijo así se lo había pedido pero, en cuanto viese la ocasión, se marcharía a su casa donde la esperaba un baño con espuma y una cama confortable que le harían olvidar todo lo que tenía que ver con Neverland._

 _En cuanto la gente empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música que inundaba el local, Regina creyó que era el momento perfecto. Cogió sus cosas discretamente, se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta aprovechando el alboroto._

 _Sentir el aire fresco le hizo soltar un largo suspiro. Empezó a caminar intentando alejarse de ese sitio lo antes posible mientras colocaba bien su abrigo para protegerse del frío._

 _-Regina espera –oyó la voz de la rubia a su espalda cuando apenas había pisado la acera_

 _-¿Acaso quiere escoltarme hasta mi casa señorita Swan? –preguntó girándose con aire petulante_

 _-¿Acaso lo permitiría señorita Mills? –devolvió la rubia la jugada con una sonrisa_

 _-Pues claro que no –respondió más seca de lo que pretendía –no necesito que nadie me acompañe Swan, sé perfectamente el camino…_

 _Emma la cogió del brazo intentando frenarla_

 _-¿Todo esto es por el beso? Toda la indiferencia y la vuelta al "Señorita Swan"…_

 _La morena miró a todos los lados de manera compulsiva, como si alguien fuese a salir de alguno de los arbustos gritando que la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora se habían besado._

 _-¿Está usted loca?_

 _-¡Oh deja tanto formalismo! –Protestó la rubia de forma cómica –el otro día creo recordar que me llamabas por mi nombre…_

 _-Creo que va siendo hora de que se olvide de ese dichoso día Swan… -soltó recalcando su apellido_

 _Emma dio un paso más hacia ella invadiendo su espacio vital y quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Se mostraban tan apetitosos que a la rubia le costaba contenerse. Regina sin embargo se mostraba indiferente retándola con la mirada._

 _-¿Y si no quiero? –Dijo haciendo que su aliento chocase contra la boca de la morena_

 _Entonces pudo verlo...fue solo en un segundo...un ligero temblor de su labio inferior, pero para Emma fue como una señal, como si el semáforo se hubiese puesto en verde, o por lo menos en ámbar..._

 _-No quiero olvidarlo Regina -soltó envalentonada -y estoy segura de que tu tampoco..._

 _-Emma…_

 _La rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral como cada vez que oía su nombre saliendo de eses labios. Las barreras de la alcaldesa parecían resquebrajarse pero, justo cuando iba a dar un nuevo paso, la campana de Granny´s sonó tras ellas._

 _-¿Amor no vuelves dentro? –escucharon la voz de Killian que las miraba desde la entrada de la cafetería algo extrañado_

 _-Eso amor… -soltó Regina traspasándola con una gélida mirada –vuelve dentro_

 _La morena se giró y siguió el camino hacia su casa. Las piernas le temblaban sobre sus altos tacones pero ella se movía con paso firme. Se reprendía a sí misma por ser tan débil… ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Emma Swan? Si no hubiese aparecido ese pirata habría vuelto a besarla y esta vez no tenía excusas de madres desesperadas y momentos de debilidad...que poco había faltado...y cuánto lo había deseado..._

 _Emma quedó por unos segundos parada, viendo como la alcaldesa se alejaba y maldiciendo a Killian por ser tan inoportuno. Había visto el deseo y la fragilidad en los ojos de la alcaldesa, como aquella noche en Neverland._

 _-¿Emma?_

 _-Eeh…vuelvo ahora Killian –dijo despertando de pronto –En un momento estoy con vosotros…_

 _Dejando al pirata completamente desconcertado se marchó corriendo tras los pasos de la alcaldesa que seguramente no estaría muy lejos._

 _-¡Regina! –Gritó en cuanto distinguió su silueta caminando firme por las calles vacías y silenciosas del pueblo -¡Regina espérame!_

 _La morena se giró de forma brusca con la ira bañando su rostro_

 _-¿Qué quiere ahora señorita…?_

 _Pero no pudo continuar porque la rubia, que caminaba decidida, estampó los labios contra los suyos con desesperación. Regina, que no se lo esperaba, colocó sus manos en el pecho de la sheriff intentando separarse pero Emma la agarraba estratégicamente con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca impidiéndole escapar._

 _La alcaldesa intentaba mantener su postura de indiferencia sin responder al beso pero la rubia no dejaba de pasear la lengua por sus labios...su olor la embriagaba y sus manos, agarrándola de forma posesiva, estaban volviéndola completamente loca. Poco a poco Emma fue notando como las manos de Regina dejaban de hacer presión sobre su pecho y se dejaba abrazar por su cuerpo acercándose un poco más a ella._

 _La rubia aprovechó el momento y, sin pensárselo más, introdujo su lengua de manera precipitada en la boca de la alcaldesa. La morena no pudo evitar que un gemido saliese del interior de su cuerpo que en ese momento era un volcán entrando en erupción. Cogió a la rubia por la nuca y la acercó más a ella haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se fundiesen en uno. Sus bocas chocaron de nuevo y sus lenguas se saludaron por primera vez empezando al instante una danza erótica, íntima, pasional..._

 _Tras unos segundos de intensidad en los que perdieron toda cordura en plena calle, el beso se fue transformando en uno más lento, suave, en el que ambas se recreaban saboreándose... Emma poco a poco se fue separando y disfrutó por un breve instante de la visión de la alcaldesa con los ojos completamente cerrados. Quitó sus manos del cuerpo de la morena y dio un paso atrás con gesto victorioso._

 _-Ahora sí vuelvo dentro amor –le dijo sonriendo altiva –Buenas noches señorita Mills…_

 _Sí…no podía negar que se quedaba con un gran calentón pero ver a Regina así, tan confundida, después de todos esos días en los que la había ignorado, merecía la pena. Nunca había sido vengativa pero tenía que reconocer que esa pequeña victoria hacía que se le hinchase el pecho de orgullo._

 _Regina permanecía parada en medio de la calle y se llevó de forma instintiva la mano hacia su boca. Repasó con la yema de los dedos sus labios recordando el sabor de esa odiosa rubia. Cerró el puño hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron casi blancos y los mordió para no gritar llevada por la rabia._

 _-Hija de…..de Snow, Regina… –se dijo en un susurro antes de girarse y seguir su camino –hija de Snow…_

* * *

Recto hasta el tercer cruce…giro a la derecha…segunda calle a la izquierda y… _voilà_ ¡el ayuntamiento!

Emma había seguido una por una las indicaciones que le había dado Mary Margaret para llegar hasta el imponente edificio donde se encontraba la alcaldesa del pueblo. Estaba bastante nerviosa y no sabía muy bien el porqué. Seguramente era por todo lo ocurrido con su hijo, llegar a casa y no encontrarlo, que una mujer la llamase diciendo que estaba en un pequeño pueblo casi perdido, viajar hasta allí para buscarlo…pero no quería engañarse, había algo más detrás de toda esa inquietud…era ese pueblo en sí, Storybrooke…apenas llevaba allí dos horas y ya se sentía una completa intrusa. La gente la miraba de manera extraña, como si ningún forastero hubiese pisado sus tierras en años.

Decidió apurar sus pasos y entrar en el edificio por la puerta que le había indicado aquella pequeña morena. No podía decir que desconfiase de ella, al fin y al cabo había sido quien llamó para informar de que Henry estaba bien y le dio las indicaciones para llegar al pueblo, pero había algo en su manera de tratarla que la incomodaba...no estaba segura de haber hecho bien al dejar a su hijo con ella.

Regina se paseaba por el despacho como un león enjaulado, a punto de hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar. Había intentado ocuparse de los papeles que invadían su mesa pero al final no había podido centrarse y llevaba horas realizando, de manera compulsiva, la misma rutina...miraba el reloj, miraba el móvil, se acercaba al espejo para arreglar su pelo y comprobaba que a su vestido, perfectamente planchado, no le hubiese salido una nueva arruga en el último minuto.

Dos golpes secos sobre la puerta hicieron que se parase en el medio de la estancia y su corazón elevara sus latidos hasta un punto en el que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Se acercó sigilosa a su mesa y se sentó en la silla que presidía el despacho. Carraspeó ligeramente y respiró hondo antes de que su voz se escuchase en toda la sala.

-¡Adelante!

Emma también respiró hondo desde el otro lado de la puerta y, cogiendo impulso, giró el picaporte y asomó su cabeza

-¿Señorita Mills?

Regina llevaba toda la tarde concienciándose para ese momento y creía estar preparada pero en cuanto vio a aquella mujer todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y, de no estar sentada, se habría caído redonda en el suelo.

Emma llevaba su pelo dorado recogido en una cola alta y lucía unas gafas de pasta negras que Regina no había visto en su vida. La imagen era tan embriagadora que la alcaldesa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse y saltar a sus brazos.

-Eeh…sí pase…soy yo… -dijo intentando mantener la compostura -¿Y usted es?

-Ah sí perdone… -se excusó la rubia entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta tras ella –yo soy Emma Swan la…

-La madre del jovencito que apareció esta mañana en el pueblo –concluyó la morena por ella

-Esa misma… -corroboró con una ligera sonrisa

-Siéntese señorita Swan –dijo acompañando las palabras con un gesto de su mano -¿Quiere beber algo?

-Eh no gracias… -contestó algo incómoda ante la imponente morena

-Yo si me lo permite voy a servirme un vaso de agua… - _lo necesito…_ pensó Regina que notaba su boca completamente seca

La alcaldesa se levantó y se dirigió al mueble bar. Emma la seguía con la mirada…se sentía intimidada por esa mujer, parecía una auténtica Diosa moviéndose con un bamboleo sugerente sobre esos altos tacones y con ese vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas… _céntrate Emma… ¿desde cuándo te fijas de esa manera en una mujer?_

La morena volvió a sentarse y tras dar un trago al contenido de su vaso clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que ahora parecían totalmente diferentes a como ella los recordaba.

-Espero que mi hijo no les haya causado muchos problemas –se atrevió la rubia a romper el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellas –aunque no lo crea es un buen chico y nunca había hecho algo así…

-¡Oh no se preocupe! –Dijo algo más calmada –su hijo es un encanto…

-Lo es… -comentó Emma con orgullo –pero estos últimos días ha estado algo raro y… bueno no sé por qué le hablo de esto no quiero aburrirla con mis problemas yo solo…

-Tranquila no me aburre…-cortó la morena con una sonrisa tierna -a su edad es normal que hagan cosas como estas pero no se preocupe…seguro que será una fase y su hijo volverá a ser el mismo de siempre –intentó calmarla

-¿Tiene hijos? -soltó sin pensar

En cuanto fue consciente de lo que acababa de preguntar se golpeó mentalmente por su atrevimiento. Regina no se esperaba algo así y se puso tan nerviosa que su respuesta fue totalmente incoherente.

-No…o sí…pero…

La rubia no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar, sin duda no había empezado con muy buen pie con esa mujer...

-En realidad si tengo un hijo –dijo la morena tras conseguir serenarse –pero no está conmigo y es una larga historia…

Emma viendo su incomodidad decidió ayudarla

-No se preocupe y perdone mi intromisión en su vida privada…a veces me voy un poco de la lengua…

Fue escuchar la palabra "lengua" y el cuerpo de Regina se encendió como un adolescente en plena pubertad al que le hablan de sexo… _¡cálmate Regina por Dios! va a pensar que estás completamente loca…_

-Tranquila…-dijo algo ruborizada y volviendo a beber agua – ¿Ha estado ya con su hijo? -le preguntó intentando relajar el ambiente

-Oh sí… lo he encontrado en la cafetería del pueblo con esta chica…Mary...algo… -comentó avergonzada por olvidar el nombre de la persona con la que había dejado a Henry

-Margaret…Mary Margaret…

Regina no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en que su querida Blancanieves se pondría a llorar en ese momento.

-Eso…es que tengo mala memoria… - _a mí me lo vas a contar_ pensó la morena –pero el caso es que ella ha sido la que me pidió que me acercase aquí para hablar de ese trabajo en el que parece que necesitan ayuda…

La morena por un momento olvidó sus nervios y, metida de lleno en su papel de alcaldesa, se dispuso a abordar ese tema que traía de cabeza al pueblo entero.

-Sí…la verdad es que en cuanto su hijo nos habló de su trabajo nos vino como caído del cielo después de los días que estamos viviendo… -le comentó

-¿Cuántos desparecidos? -preguntó seria

-Cinco en solo tres días...estos son algunos de los informes -dijo tendiéndole las carpetas que había sobre la mesa

-Son muchos sin duda...¿No tienen ningún sospechoso? -murmuró mientras repasaba los informes

Regina ya no podía más...esa pose concentrada mordiendo la patilla de sus gafas con esos dientes blancos...esos labios perfectamente perfilados que había probado tantas veces...sus manos paseándose por las hojas del informe, esas que en otro momento habían recorrido todo su cuerpo... _Dios...como puede ser tan sexy..._

-¡Señora Mills!

-¿Qué? -dijo en un pequeño chillido volviendo a la realidad

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Regina se dio cuenta entonces de que su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado y su cara estaba tan roja como la manzana que envenenó a Blancanieves.

-Eeh sí...bueno la verdad es que algo alterada por todo esto...

Emma la miraba ligeramente contrariada

-Sí...supongo que será difícil para usted pero le aseguro que les ayudaré...soy muy buena en mi trabajo -bromeó intentando tranquilizar a la otra mujer

-Estoy segura de que es así -dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa ladeada -pero sinceramente prefiero que abordemos este asunto mañana, cuando también nos acompañe el sheriff...el está más al tanto de todo este asunto

-Me parece bien...

-Además seguramente usted esté cansada...ha tenido un día bastante intenso y el viaje de Boston hasta aquí no se hace en media hora...

-Tiene razón...la verdad es que estoy exhausta -se sinceró la rubia

Por unos instantes el despacho se sumió en un silencio absoluto...una tensión inexplicable se había adueñado del ambiente y ninguna sabía que decir para aliviar la situación. Regina se fijó en como la rubia movía sus manos de manera nerviosa, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que quería decirle algo pero no lograba arrancarse.

-¿Pasa algo? -intentó ayudarla

-Eeu no… -le contestó algo avergonzada –yo solo quería…la verdad es que he pensado... -se paró un segundo y pensó bien lo que decir -quería proponerle que cenase hoy con nosotros… -Regina subió al cielo de golpe pero volvió a bajar cuando la rubia continuó –usted y sus otros dos amigos…por ayudar a mi hijo esta mañana ya sabe…

La morena no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre el apelativo que había usado para referirse a los encantadores. Se había ilusionado con la idea de cenar con Emma y su hijo a solas pero no podía pedir imposibles cuando esa mujer no la conocía de nada… _Algo es algo…_ se dijo a sí misma

-Bueno si no tiene planes claro… -añadió la rubia ante el silencio de la otra mujer

-Claro que no –contestó con demasiada efusividad –Digo que…no tiene por qué hacerlo pero estaría encantada…

-Perfecto entonces –dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa

Regina la imitó y por un momento ambas cruzaron sus miradas conectando al instante. El cuerpo de Emma sintió un escalofrío que la recorría de la cabeza a los pies

-¿Sabe? Mi jornada laboral ya se ha acabado hace horas así que si quiere podíamos ir juntas hasta la cafetería donde dejó a su hijo...así de camino puedo enseñarle el pueblo

-Eso estaría bien...–contestó la rubia aun algo turbada –creo que me perdería si no me acompaña –rió intentando aligerar la tensión

-Tranquila… -sonrió también la alcaldesa –El pueblo no es muy grande señorita Swan…se acostumbrará enseguida

-Llámeme Emma por favor…no acabo de acostumbrarme a lo de "señorita Swan"

Regina sintió una punzada en su interior y sonrió con algo de nostalgia ante sus palabras

-No le prometo nada Emma…pero usted también puede llamarme Regina…

La rubia se quedó totalmente petrificada, ¿de todos los nombres del mundo tenía que tener ese? ¿Era acaso esto una broma televisada o solo una rara coincidencia? ¿Estaba el destino jugando con ella?

-Bueno…si me da unos minutos recojo mis cosas y le acompaño –la sacó la morena de sus cavilaciones

-Sí…la espero fuera…

Se levantó casi como si la silla tuviera un resorte y se dirigió rápida a la puerta. Tras salir del despacho se inclinó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas como un corredor que llega cansado a la meta. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuera de control y su mente no dejaba de revivir cada uno de los momentos de ese encuentro que acababa de tener. Esa mujer, su voz, sus gestos, su mirada penetrante… ¿Qué le pasaba con ella?

Dentro del despacho Regina se dejaba caer sobre su sillón colocando su mano en el pecho que latía frenético…al final iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…ver a Emma de nuevo había hecho que se avivasen todos esos sentimientos que trataba de mantener enterrados y que ahora creía que iba a ser imposible ocultar.

* * *

Entraron juntas en Granny´s y nada más verlas Henry corrió hacia la rubia.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal todo? –dijo abranzándola

-Sigo enfadada... -le contestó seria

Regina sonrió a su lado y Henry se giró para mirarla.

-Buenas noches señorita Mills –dijo con la disculpa pintada en la cara

A Regina también le iba a costar acostumbrarse a eso, tratar a su hijo como un desconocido, pero lo importante para ella era que los dos estaban de vuelta y los tenía cerca cuando pensó no volver a verlos...le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hijo y lo miró con complicidad.

-Buenas noches Henry…

Los tres avanzaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Mary Margaret y su marido.

-Emma te presento a David, mi esposo –dijo levantándose mientras el rubio le tendía la mano a su hija

-Y también el sheriff del pueblo –apuntilló Regina

-Oh encantada… -soltó la rubia estrechando su mano –y muchas gracias a usted también por cuidar de mi hijo esta mañana...yo les estoy muy agradecida y he pensado...bueno quería...

-Quería invitarnos a cenar –concluyó Regina viendo que Emma volvía a sentirse incómoda con la proposición

La rubia la miró con agradecimiento y estiró la mano invitando a la morena a que tomase asiento para luego acomodarse ella justo al lado.

-Muchas gracias Emma es todo un detalle -murmuró Mary sentándose justo al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Regina

Ruby se acercó sonriente a la mesa y les cogió el pedido

-Llevas todo el día sin comer Regina… ¿solo vas a pedir una ensalada? –preguntó la mujer de David

Henry observó con media sonrisa la interacción entre su abuela y su madre

-¿Sois familia? –soltó Emma mirando a las dos mujeres y provocando que David se atragantase con su bebida

-No no no –corrió a aclarar la alcaldesa -¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Que va…

-Por tu reacción parecería que sois más bien enemigas –bromeó la rubia

Mary se echó a reír de manera forzosa y Regina no sabía dónde meterse...David, ya recuperado, intentó reconducir la situación

-Y bueno Emma… ¿Has pensando dónde os alojaréis?

-Pues en principio aquí mismo…he hablado con la señora Lucas y tiene una habitación que será suficiente para nosotros…

Ruby se acercó para traerles la cena y Regina aprovechó el momento para pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

-Señorita Swan… -comentó con aparente tranquilidad –Si usted quisiera yo…en mi casa hay bastante espacio y…vivo sola…lo que quiero decir es que estaría encantada de alojarlos en mi casa si no le parece un atrevimiento por mi parte…

Emma miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin duda ese día las sorpresas no parecían tener fin

-¡Sería guay! –soltó su hijo adelantándose a su respuesta -Aquí tenemos que compartir habitación y...

-Henry… -Emma lo traspasó con la mirada y luego se dirigió a la alcaldesa –La verdad es que se lo agradezco mucho Regina pero ahora mismo ya tenemos nuestras cosas en la habitación que nos preparó la señora Lucas y bueno…tampoco me gustaría que mi hijo y yo fuésemos un estorbo para usted…

Regina estaba completamente decepcionada pero no dejó que ninguno en la mesa pudiera notarlo, se llevó el tenedor con ensalada a la boca, aparentó indiferencia y le dedicó a la rubia una sonrisa completamente falsa

-Oh no se preocupe, solo era una propuesta...pero piénselo, le aseguro que no serán un estorbo para mí…

Y tras eso la conversación empezó a girar sobre temas más banales. Hablaban del pueblo, de sus habitantes, de las desapariciones…Henry y Emma por su parte les contaban como era su vida en Boston, el trabajo de la rubia, la escuela del chico y las asignaturas que le daban más guerra…

Regina sin embargo no había abierto la boca...parecía totalmente ausente tras la negativa de Emma de vivir en su casa. Ella siempre había sido una mujer fría, algunos dirían que carente de sentimientos, sin embargo todo ese tema de la rubia la estaba sobrepasando… De pronto una pregunta de Snow la devolvió a aquella mesa de golpe.

-Y entonces ¿has dejado a tu novio en Boston?

Emma se quedó totalmente petrificada con la hamburguesa a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Henry golpeó a David bajo la mesa y este como si de una cadena se tratase golpeó a su mujer.

-Yo…esto… -intentó balbucear Emma

-¡Perdona! –Chilló Mary al recibir la patada de su marido –Perdona…a veces soy un poco indiscreta –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Regina miraba a la rubia de reojo expectante ante su respuesta. Nunca había agradecido tanto que Snow fuese una bocazas...

-Es que Henry nos lo contó esta mañana… -comentó David ante el incómodo silencio intentando excusar a su mujer

Emma pellizcó la pierna de su hijo, que a su vez golpeó con más fuerza la de su abuelo.

-No esto…es solo que era novio…ya no es –dijo por fin la rubia

La alcaldesa se tuvo que contener para no sonreír ampliamente. No le gustaba pensar en Emma en brazos de otra persona pero por lo menos ya había acabado esa relación y Regina sintió un profundo alivio.

-Ooooh –exclamó Snow con pesar -¿Qué pasó para que lo dejaseis?

Regina abrió los ojos como platos y golpeó a Mary por debajo de la mesa en el mismo momento que lo hacía también su marido. El mantel escondía un verdadero campo de batalla con piernas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, pero la verdad es que Mary parecía olvidar que no estaba hablando con su hija sino con una persona a la que "supuestamente" había conocido esa misma mañana.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Te estoy haciendo un interrogatorio –dijo la mujer mirando con pesar a su hija, que estaba más roja que un tomate –Yo…gracias por la cena de verdad, nos ha encantado conocerte, conoceros… -siguió la pequeña morena hablando de manera apresurada –pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos ¿no David? Parece que estoy algo cansada

-Eeh…sí claro…el embarazo ya sabes… -se excusó su marido mientras se levantaban

En cuanto el matrimonio salió por la puerta Emma soltó todo el aire retenido en un fuerte suspiro

-Woow…esto ha sido…muy intenso…

Los tres se echaron a reír pensando en la desastrosa velada y Regina por un momento sintió como si todo estuviese en su sitio…Henry, Emma y ella, los tres compartiendo una cena entre risas como lo habían hecho muchas veces en esa vida que la rubia había olvidado

-Discúlpeles señorita Swan…los habitantes de Storybrooke no están muy acostumbrados a las visitas de forasteros y menos en estos días que están siendo tan difíciles…no se lo tenga en cuenta, no son malas personas…

La morena posó inconscientemente su mano sobre la de Emma y las dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. La rubia no se explicaba por qué esa mujer le provocaba todas esas sensaciones, por qué su cuerpo se alteraba cuando la tenía cerca…

Regina, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que era su primer contacto, ni siquiera se habían estrechado la mano al presentarse… sentir ese tacto suave de nuevo bajo las yemas de sus dedos era como una bocanada de aire fresco en medio de un desierto… ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

Separó su mano suavemente, consciente de que no estaban solas en la cafetería y podía incomodarla. Levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en esos azules que mostraban una terrible confusión.

-Yo creo que también me voy a ir… -dijo tras carraspear levemente –se ha hecho tarde y mañana tendremos un día difícil

La rubia se levantó para dejarle paso y la alcaldesa se colocó su abrigo negro y cogió el bolso. Se despidió de Henry revolviéndole el pelo y dedicándole una mirada tierna y luego se giró hacia la rubia que permanecía de pie a su lado. Por unos segundos disfrutó de su aroma, de esa mezcla de vainilla y canela que la volvía completamente loca…

-Buenas noches señorita Swan…

-Buenas noches Regina…

Emma se quedó parada mirando como la morena salía de la cafetería tras despedirse de Ruby con un breve gesto de cabeza. Esa mujer era todo un misterio, pero lo peor es que ella parecía estar dispuesta a lo que fuese por descubrir quién era de verdad Regina Mills…


	3. Chapter 3

**JUGANDO CON LA REINA MALVADA**

Regina veía como todos iban tomando posiciones alrededor de la mesa de reuniones de su despacho. A su lado izquierdo su hijo, seguido de Snow y el hada azul…a su derecha Ruby, Belle y Tink.

-Siéntete afortunado entre tanta mujer jovencito –bromeó la loba haciendo que Henry enrojeciese

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión mamá? –preguntó el joven intentando acabar con las risas de las demás mujeres

-Pues supongo que bien… -le contestó su madre –le hemos informado de todo y ahora está con David en la comisaría recopilando más datos

La verdad es que la reunión había sido más relajada de lo que Regina había pensado en un primer momento. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en el siguiente encuentro con Emma pero la presencia de David había sido providencial para que las tensiones entre ellas no volviesen a aflorar. Quizás deberían verse siempre acompañadas de un tercero…

-¿Y cómo va lo nuestro? –dijo Snow intentando abordar el asunto por el que se habían reunido esa mañana en el despacho de la alcaldesa

-Ruby… -le dio la palabra Regina desde el centro de la mesa

-Yo no tengo ninguna novedad –dijo con la loba con pesar –he estado atenta a todas y cada una de las personas que pisaron la cafetería estos días pero son demasiadas caras nuevas, muchos olores que no puedo reconocer…lo siento pero me temo que esta nueva maldición o lo que sea –hizo un gesto con su mano –ha traído a demasiada gente al pueblo que antes no estaba

-¿Cree que deberíamos hacer un nuevo censo alcaldesa? –irrumpió el hada azul mirando a Regina

-No lo sé…puede que sea buena idea pero no sé si eso alterará más a la población, además creo que no es momento de que la gente se pasee por la comisaría con Emma allí…

-Yo pienso lo mismo… -la apoyó Snow –y si en unos días seguimos igual siempre podemos mirar la posibilidad de hacerlo aquí, en el ayuntamiento…

-Bien… ¿Tú Belle? –Volvió a interrogar la morena girándose hacia la bibliotecaria -¿algo nuevo?

-Pues sí y no… -contestó ella vacilante –cuanto más investigo más certeza tengo de que teníamos razón desde el principio…esto solo puede ser obra de una maldición –dijo muy segura –hay alguien mágico entre nosotros, es quien nos ha traído aquí pero hasta que se manifieste no podremos saber por qué razón

-Yo lo percibo… -dijo Ruby arrugando la nariz como si estuviese en su estado animal

-Yo también… -aseguró con franqueza Regina

-Alguna de nosotras también lo hemos notado –se unió Tink –es como una magia oscura, al acecho…

-Y eso me preocupa… -mostró en alto la alcaldesa sus miedos

-Sobre todo ahora que está Emma –dijo Snow sorprendiendo a Regina, que sentía como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento

-No nos adelantemos a los hechos –intentó calmar el hada azul –por ahora llevemos esto en secreto, simplemente estad alerta y comunicad cualquier cosa extraña que notéis…en cuanto a Emma creo que también deberíamos trabajar en eso…

-¿Trabajar en qué? –preguntó Regina escéptica, como casi siempre que hablaba esa mujer

-En recuperar sus recuerdos por supuesto…

-No creo que eso sea tan fácil querida…

En realidad Regina sabía de lo que hablaba...llevada por la falta de sueño y la preocupación, esa noche había ido a su mausoleo a investigar alguna forma de devolverle los recuerdos a Emma...Está de más decir que la búsqueda no había dado ningún fruto…

-Si queréis yo me pondré con ello en cuanto salga de aquí –se ofreció Belle

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó Henry entusiasmado de poder, por fin, meterse de lleno en esa nueva operación.

El joven miró a su madre buscando su aprobación, quizás más por costumbre que porque de verdad la necesitase.

-Tendrás que hablarlo con Emma, Henry…

-Está bien –dijo su hijo sacando el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su otra madre

-Pues si no hay nada más que decir… –volvió a tomar la palabra la alcaldesa –yo tengo papeleo que resolver…

Todos se levantaron entendiendo que Regina había dado por finalizada la reunión y uno a uno fueron saliendo del despacho dejando a la alcaldesa sola por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Se acercó al mueble bar y se sirvió un poco de sidra. Después de todo, las reuniones no habían ido tan mal…Le esperaba un día complicado, tenía varios encuentros con vecinos para hablar de los destrozos causados en sus casas durante el viaje de ida y vuelta al Bosque Encantado.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en su sillón con aire pensativo. Miró el líquido amarillo dentro de su vaso y lo movió con cuidado, luego se lo llevó a la nariz y dejó que el olor afrutado y dulzón la envolviese. Dio un pequeño sorbo y dirigió sus ojos a un punto fijo del despacho…

* * *

 _-¡Regina!_

 _La rubia irrumpió en su despacho con brusquedad y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía frente a ella._

 _-Adelante Swan…tome asiento si quiere… -dijo sarcástica la morena sin levantar la vista de unos documentos que tenía en las manos_

 _-Soy idiota…_

 _-Vaya novedad… ¿ha venido a decirme algo que no sepa?_

 _-Oooh Dios –gritó la rubia con furia –estoy harta ¿sabes?_

 _-Y de todo el pueblo ¿ha decidido que soy yo a quien tiene que decírselo? ¿No ha pensado en Hopper o incluso en su madre? Ella estaría encantada de que le contase sus penas, estoy segura…_

 _-¿Que le contase que nos besamos primero en Neverland y hace dos días en medio de la calle?_

 _-Supere ese beso Swan… -dijo con indiferencia_

 _-¡Por Dios mírame! –le gritó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia_

 _Regina levantó su cabeza de los papeles y, de forma muy lenta, los fue dejando sobre la mesa. Luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia y levantó sus brazos acomodándose en su asiento._

 _-Soy toda suya… -la provocó_

 _-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué todo contigo es tan difícil? –Preguntó más de forma retórica que esperando una contestación por su parte –Primero me besas y luego indiferencia luego me vuelves a besar y ahora de nuevo indiferencia…me esquivas, no pasas por Granny´s, cuando voy a recoger a Henry no estás en casa, hoy me envías los papeles de la comisaría por David…_

 _Regina se echó a reír haciendo que una sorprendida rubia frenase su discurso_

 _-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –soltó en un ladrido_

 _-Usted me hace gracia –dijo la morena atravesándola con la mirada –en primer lugar yo no la besé…ninguna de las dos veces –recalcó –en todo caso usted se lanzó hacia mi boca…y en segundo lugar, se cree el ombligo del mundo pero no lo es Swan –la rubia levantó una ceja interrogante - ¿No ha pensado que quizás esté ocupada trabajando? Aunque puede que no se le haya pasado por la cabeza porque no conoce ese concepto, a juzgar por lo poco que lo lleva a la práctica…_

 _-¡Ya Regina! Deja ese discurso de indiferencia porque conmigo no funciona –le dijo la rubia que había encontrado la forma de reconducir la situación –Vi el deseo en tus ojos, como tu cuerpo temblaba cuando te tocaba, como tu lengua se abría paso desesperada dentro de mi boca…eres tan apasionada como me imaginaba y eso me vuelve loca… -habló segura, casi entre susurros, con una serenidad que no había mostrado hasta ahora._

 _-¡Basta ya! –Gritó la morena levantándose de su silla y señalando la puerta – ¡márchese! Tengo mucho trabajo y desde luego no tengo tiempo para sus jueguecitos…_

 _-Pues que pena… -dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a ella –Porque yo me he levantado con muchas ganas de jugar…_

 _La alcaldesa, de un momento a otro, se vio atrapada entre su mesa y el cuerpo de Emma ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?_

 _-Márchese… -volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con menos convencimiento –no sabe de lo que soy capaz…_

 _-¿Amenazas a estas alturas? –preguntó la rubia dando un paso más y colocando ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas, acorralándola por completo_

 _-Usted no me conoce Swan… -la retó la morena manteniéndose impasible_

 _-Y usted no me conoce a mí Mills…puedo ser muy tenaz…_

 _Estaban tan extremadamente cerca que con el más mínimo movimiento sus labios se rozarían. La atmósfera en el despacho estaba totalmente cargada y sus cuerpos ardían de anticipación. Aun así ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer, como si eso fuese una lucha en la que ambas querían, por encima de todo, salir victoriosas._

 _-Márchese –volvió a decir la morena, esta vez con la respiración entrecortada_

 _-Miénteme y dime que no quieres que te bese ahora mismo –susurró con la voz ronca la rubia_

 _El termómetro de Regina elevó su temperatura hasta hacer estallar el mercurio y sus ojos se volvieron completamente oscuros. Por un momento su mirada viajó hasta los labios de la señorita Swan…tan próximos, tan perfectos, tan terriblemente tentadores…_

 _-No quiero que me beses –dijo con un último aliento antes de que Emma devorase su boca con urgencia_

 _Regina hundió sus dedos en los mechones rubios para aproximarla más y, abriendo sus piernas, dejó que se colocase entre ellas en la medida en la que lo permitía su falda. Sus lenguas se volvían a saludar deseosas de más y sus manos se paseaban con vehemencia por el cuerpo de la otra._

 _La morena se separó casi sin aire y Emma aprovechó el momento para agarrarla por el culo y subirla encima de su mesa. Regina soltó un gemido por el brusco movimiento pero no se quejó, la agarró de nuevo por la nunca y se hundió en sus labios con fiereza, jugando con su lengua a provocarla._

 _Las manos de la sheriff se afanaban en desabrochar los botones de la camisa inmaculada de la alcaldesa mientras sus labios viajaban por su mandíbula dejando ligeros mordiscos._

 _Regina sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar, todo él reaccionaba ante las caricias desesperadas de la rubia. Le había conseguido quitar por fin la camisa y sus manos ya viajaban hacia el broche del sujetador. Sus pezones, ya preparados, se rozaban con la delicada prenda de encaje hasta el punto de llegar a doler, pidiendo casi a gritos ser liberados._

 _Antes de hacer desaparecer la última barrera que la separaba del torso desnudo de la alcaldesa, Emma realizó un camino con su lengua por todo el cuello de la morena, que lo arqueó para darle más libertad. Llegó hasta su oreja y mordió su lóbulo haciendo que soltase un gemido_

 _-No sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado aquí encima…_

 _La alcaldesa sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y sus pechos quedaron por fin libres. La rubia se paró un instante para poder mirarlos, eran perfectos, como esculpidos por el mejor escultor…_

 _-¿Ha venido solo a mirar sheriff? –dijo con un tono realmente sugerente_

 _Y Emma no pudo más...se lanzó sobre su boca de nuevo para callarla y sus manos cubrieron los pechos desnudos empezando a jugar con sus pezones._

 _Regina se revolvía extasiada bajo su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de mano su falda desapareció sorprendiendo a Emma, que sintió las piernas desnudas de la alcaldesa bajo su cuerpo. Se separó por un momento para mirarla, solo vestida con un tanga negro y sus elevados tacones en los pies._

 _-¿Ansiosa señorita Mills?_

 _La alcaldesa tiró de ella sin contemplaciones con un ligero gruñido y dejó que Emma recorriera con su cálida lengua su cuerpo desnudo. Ya lo había hecho antes…eso fue lo que pensó Regina en cuanto sintió los movimientos expertos de la rubia que la hacían retorcerse de placer. Su lengua y sus manos dibujaban casi el mismo recorrido, primero por su cuello, bajando por la clavícula, el esternón…se recreó en sus pechos agarrando uno con su boca mientras sus manos hacían las delicias del otro. Era tierna pero al momento intensa, pasaba su lengua para luego agarrar sus pezones con los dientes haciendo que Regina gimiera por la exquisita mezcla entre dolor y placer._

 _Tras unos minutos, Emma decidió seguir con el recorrido que había empezado y descendió por el terso abdomen de la morena. Notaba el calor emanar del cuerpo de Regina de forma más intensa cuanto más se acercaba a ese punto clave en el que confluían sus largas piernas. Dio un pequeño rodeo a su ombligo con la lengua y con sus manos rozó la fina tela del tanga para empezar a bajárselo._

 _-¡Espera espera! –dijo la morena de repente dejándola totalmente descolocada_

 _Emma la miró desde su centro y vio cómo se inclinaba y se colocaba sobre sus codos sin dejar de mirarla, ¿en serio quería parar ahora?_

 _-Esto es solo sexo… -dijo con voz autoritaria_

 _Emma suspiro de alivio y sin hacerle mucho caso siguió donde lo había dejado, intentando deshacerse de su tanga. Le hacía gracia que Regina levantase su pelvis, colaboradora, mientras no dejaba de hablar_

 _-Somos dos mujeres adultas y sí…puede que haya cierta atracción entre nosotras por eso…_

 _-Cállate… -susurró Emma antes de pasar su lengua por el centro de la mujer haciendo que su cuerpo entero se tensase_

 _-OOoohh Dios…_

 _-Así mejor… -dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a repetir la acción_

 _Estaba completamente embriagada por las reacciones del cuerpo de Regina, esa mujer desprendía erotismo por cada poro de su cuerpo, en cada gemido, en cada movimiento, en cada mueca…_

 _Y no era para menos…Emma era una experta en dar placer…solo con su lengua y su boca estaba haciendo que descubriese lugares en los que nunca había estado. Su clítoris palpitaba bajo esos labios que lo apretaban y esos dientes que, algo temerosos, se animaban a jugar con él._

 _-Joder Emma…_

 _Si ya de por sí a la rubia le excitaba oír su nombre en sus labios en ese momento estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo sin que la hubiesen tocado. Sentir su nombre junto a esa palabra, que distaba bastante del vocabulario habitual de la correcta Regina Mills, la volvió completamente loca._

 _Su mano, que hasta el momento se había divertido en los pechos de la morena, bajó con premura a lo largo de su cuerpo casi hasta las rodillas. Luego empezó a subir por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos sintiendo como la alcaldesa temblaba de anticipación, sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía._

 _-Emma por favor…_

 _Regina Mills implorando…Emma se arrepentía de no tener una grabadora en ese momento… sin embargo su mano respondió rápida a su pedido, sin hacerla esperar...la penetró con dos dedos, primero de manera suave y luego más enérgica._

 _-Mmmmm por Dios Emma no pares...más fuerte..._

 _Su lengua seguía trabajando en su clítoris cuando empezó a sentir como las caderas de la morena comenzaban a moverse intentando acoplarse al movimiento de sus dedos._

 _-Así….síii….._

 _Regina no podía más…nunca en su vida le habían hecho disfrutar de esa manera, era erótico, estimulante, placentero…la llenaba por completo y, notándose al borde del precipicio, se dejó ir en el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida._

 _Emma notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus dedos quedaban atrapados en su interior. Levantó la mirada para disfrutar de esa imagen…Regina con el cuerpo perlado por el sudor, arqueando la espalda haciendo que esos gloriosos pechos tocasen el cielo y el grito ahogado saliendo de su boca con su nombre..._

 _-Emmmaa_

 _La morena se dejó caer desmadejada sobre la mesa con los ojos aún cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad y su corazón parecía querer salir del sitio. Su centro aún estaba palpitante y sintió como la rubia iba sacando los dedos de su interior dejándola completamente vacía._

 _Abrió los ojos para mirar a la mujer que la había hecho rozar el cielo como nunca antes y se la encontró sonriendo aun entre sus piernas. Odiosa Swan…tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le recordaba a la alcaldesa que, por una vez, había perdido la batalla._

 _-¿Se siente muy orgullosa de sí misma Swan? –dijo colocando uno de sus afilados tacones de aguja entre los pechos de la rubia._

 _Suavemente Emma se dejó empujar por el pie de la morena hasta caerse sobre el la silla que tenía tras ella._

 _-Mentiría si le digo que no, señora alcaldesa… -y otra vez…esa sonrisa altiva_

 _-Es usted muy pretenciosa sheriff pero aún no sabe lo que es jugar con la Reina Malvada…_

 _Regina se levantó de la mesa pero permaneció apoyada en ella. Emma la contemplaba maravillada, totalmente desnuda frente a ella sin ningún atisbo de rubor por su parte. La alcaldesa tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era consciente de ello, por eso no le incomodaba mostrarlo abiertamente..._

 _-¿Le gusta lo que ve?_

 _Emma la miró sorprendida… ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado observándola? Vio como la morena levantaba su brazo y hacía un ligero movimiento con su mano. Dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta que su ropa había desaparecido de un momento a otro y ahora era ella la que estaba expuesta, completamente desnuda..._

 _-A mí también me gusta lo que veo -susurró Regina con los ojos negros de deseo_

 _Se lanzó a besarla con un hambre voraz colocándose sobre ella a horcajadas. Se devoraban con suma necesidad fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno. La alcaldesa no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, ella nunca había estado con una mujer, pero en cuanto Emma levantó un poco sus caderas sintió como su cuerpo volvía a escalar la cima del placer. Sus centros se habían juntado casi sin proponérselo pero la morena captó el mensaje de forma rápida y empezó a moverse sugerente, de forma lenta, haciendo que volviera a repetirse el roce._

 _De pronto el teléfono de la alcaldía resonó en el despacho asustándolas._

 _Emma agarró fuerte a Regina por el trasero para que no se separase y cogió uno de sus pezones con su boca._

 _-MMmmmm_

 _-Eso…ni se te ocurra moverte –murmuró la rubia_

 _-No tenía pensado..._

 _Los movimientos volvieron a comenzar cuando el teléfono, insistente, volvió a sonar_

 _-Joder no pares –imploró la rubia por si a Regina se le ocurría levantarse_

 _Pero ella no estaba pensando en ese momento en el teléfono, le daba igual quien llamase, tenía claro que sería algún vecino contándole cualquier tontería así que sin duda no iba a parar por eso_

 _-Oh Dios mío para_

 _El grito de la rubia la dejó completamente estática y la miró con la interrogación pintada en el rostro_

 _-Henry… -murmuró_

 _-¿Te has olvidado de nuestro hijo? –gritó Regina sin separarse de ella_

 _-Oh discúlpeme…se me fue el tiempo entre sus piernas... –la alcaldesa la fulminó con la mirada –tú también sabías que tenía que ir yo a por él y, que yo sepa, no has dicho nada…o bueno sí…que no parase…_

 _El teléfono volvió a sonar antes de que Regina pudiese contestarle y se levantó rápida para cogerlo mientras la retaba con la mirada._

 _-Regina Mills…_

 _-¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacías? He llamado ya tres veces_

 _-Lo siento cariño estaba en el almacén buscando unos informes y no escuché el teléfono_

 _Emma no se podía creer que de un momento a otro la morena estuviese ya vestida y totalmente serena hablando con su hijo, ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su ropa…_

 _-¿Sabes dónde está Emma? No me ha venido a buscar ¿le habrá pasado algo?_

 _-No te preocupes Henry…Emma está aquí conmigo…_

 _La rubia la miró perpleja y se levantó acercándose a ella_

 _-Vísteme… -le pidió en un susurro mientras señalaba su cuerpo desnudo_

 _-¿Está contigo? ¿No va a venir a buscarme?_

 _-Sí cariño estaba haciéndome un trabajillo –dijo pícara mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia –no nos hemos dado cuenta de que era tan tarde lo siento Henry…_

 _La morena empezó a pasear su dedo por los pechos de Emma que empezaron a subir y bajar mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía. ¿Es de muy mala madre estar excitada cuando tu hijo está hablando? Se preguntaba Emma mientras miraba hipnotizada como el dedo de la alcaldesa se paseaba en círculos cerca de sus pezones_

 _-¿Qué hago entonces mamá?_

 _-¿No está en el colegio tu abuela?_

 _Ahora también su madre… pero la sheriff ya apenas escuchaba lo que decía Regina porque su mano comenzaba a bajar por su abdomen, arañando su piel...todo el calor que se había disipado con la irrupción de su hijo volvía a inundar el cuerpo de la rubia._

 _-Sí está dentro creo_

 _-Pues quédate ahí hijo que tu madre está ya saliendo por la puerta –dijo totalmente entera pese a que las yemas de sus dedos ya se paseaban por los muslos de Emma_

 _-Vale mamá la espero dentro y a ver si no tarda que tengo hambre…_

 _-No cariño ahora mismo llega –dijo utilizando el doble juego de palabras mientras miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa sugerente_

 _-Un beso ma_

 _-Un beso_

 _Tras colgar el teléfono miró por un breve instante a la sheriff que se aferraba a la mesa de su despacho totalmente expectante. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, Regina dio un paso atrás y elevando de nuevo su mano volvió a vestirla con un ligero movimiento._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! –gritó la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos_

 _La alcaldesa sin embargo se sentó tranquila en su sillón. Ahora era ella la que lucía esa sonrisa, la que había mostrado Emma hace dos días cuando la dejó en el medio de la calle, la que le enseñó después de darle ese orgasmo…la sonrisa de la victoria…_

 _-Nuestro hijo está hambriento…no le haga esperar_

 _-Eres….pfff_

 _Emma se movió hasta la puerta mientras refunfuñaba algo que la morena no lograba entender. La abrió y, justo antes de salir por ella, se giró para mirar a la alcaldesa que no le quitaba los ojos de encima_

 _-Ahora sí sé lo que es jugar con la Reina Malvada…pero esta me la vas a pagar..._

 _-Lo estoy deseando… -dijo antes de ver como la rubia desaparecía de su despacho_

 _Mostraba todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa, una de verdad…Se dejó caer en su silla y suspiró mirando al techo_

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Emma Swan?_

* * *

Emma se levantó de su silla y estiró todo su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente entumecido y ella realmente cansada. Se acercó a por un vaso de agua cuando sintió unos pasos romper el silencio de la comisaría y se mantuvo alerta.

-¿Todavía aquí Emma? –dijo David sacándose su chaqueta

-Sí…esperaba a que llegases

-¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? –interrogó el rubio

-No, lo siento…pero he pensado que, ya que confirmamos que todos se perdieron en el bosque, podríamos salir mañana a inspeccionar la zona...

-Yo también lo había pensado, mañana iremos juntos… -le informó -de todas formas hoy aprovecharé la guardia nocturna para patrullar la carretera que lleva a la salida del pueblo

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció Emma

-No, no…mejor vuelve con tu hijo que tendrá ganas de verte –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh no lo creo… -sonrió también la rubia –durante el almuerzo me dijo que se iba a ir a la biblioteca, cuando se trata de libros, Henry se olvida hasta de que existo…

Los dos se echaron a reír, era algo que David también tenía claro…

-¿Le gustan los libros?

-Gustar es poco…en eso no se parece a su madre…

 _Ni a su abuelo…_ pensó el hombre

-Entonces ¿está contento en el pueblo?

-Como si llevara viviendo aquí toda la vida… -afirmó Emma con una sonrisa

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómoda?

En otro momento Emma habría contestado cualquier frase lacónica ante la indiscreción del hombre pero, en ese instante, lo único que pensaba era que esa curiosidad podía utilizarla ella para su propio beneficio

-La verdad es que sí… -contestó tranquila –a veces siento que la gente me mira con algo de recelo pero no puedo decir que esté incómoda…la señora Lucas y su nieta nos han ayudado en todo lo que hemos necesitado y la verdad es que todos habéis sido muy amables, tú y y tu mujer, Regina...

-¿Regina?

 _¡Voilà!_ El tema ya estaba sobre la mesa incluso antes de lo que hubiese pensado

-Sí, la alcaldesa… se ha mostrado muy atenta

-¿Regina? –volvió a repetir el hombre incrédulo

-Sí Regina –rió su hija – ¿acaso hay otra alcaldesa y no me he enterado?

-No perdona…es que es…extraño –dijo pensando en la relación tirante que habían mantenido las dos mujeres desde que se conocieron

-¿Extraño por qué?

-No sé… -contestó él algo incómodo –No es una mujer muy hospitalaria que se diga, ni muy amable…

-¿Sabe lo que pasó con su hijo? -Directa, sin preámbulos...

David no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta que le hacía su hija. No sabía nada de lo que la morena le podría haber contado a su hija así que, ante la duda, optó por ser cauto.

-Regina es muy celosa de su vida privada…no es un tema del que debamos hablar, lo siento…

-Oh lo entiendo, no te disculpes –dijo Emma algo decepcionada y terriblemente avergonzada por mostrarse tan indiscreta como lo había hecho la mujer del rubio la noche anterior. –Bueno esto…yo creo que debería irme ya…la verdad es que se ha hecho bastante tarde

-Eeh sí claro…

La rubia cogió su chaqueta de cuero roja de encima de una de las sillas y se despidió del hombre

-Adiós David…que tengas una buena noche

-Igualmente Emma, nos vemos mañana

La rubia salió por la puerta y abrazó su propio cuerpo sobre la chaqueta, sí que hacía frío en ese pueblo…su mente seguía reprendiéndola por su comportamiento, ella nunca había sido una mujer que se interesase por las vidas ajenas, sin embargo después de conocer a Regina sentía la imperiosa necesidad de averiguar más sobre esa mujer. Quizás era por esa forma que tenía de mirarla, como si la traspasase y quedase desnuda ante ella. Sus ojos oscuros escondían algo que Emma no llegaba a descifrar y eso la hacía sentirse desarmada.

El sonido de unos pasos la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Por tercera vez en el día tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía, pero esta vez de manera más directa…ralentizó sus pasos y sintió que los de su persecutor se hacían más claros, como si se estuviese acercando. Sentía su corazón elevar su ritmo y cuando creyó que la persona ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca se giró de manera brusca.

-Joder –gritó al encontrarse a pocos centímetros la cara de esa mujer en la que no dejaba de pensar

-¿La he asustado señorita Swan? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona

-No me ha asustado… -intentó mantenerse digna –solo es que…

Se frenó en seco antes de hablar más de la cuenta pero Regina ya la miraba levantando una ceja, interrogante, como si de nuevo pudiese ver más allá de sus palabras.

-¿Algo que contarme?

Emma bufó

-Puede que…haya sentido una presencia durante todo el día…

-¿Una presencia? –preguntó la morena alarmada

-Sí, no se preocupe…quizás es una tontería, cuando estoy dentro de un caso me vuelvo más perceptiva con todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor…

-¿Y qué ha notado? –interrogó la alcaldesa curiosa

-Pues que alguien me seguía, me vigilaba, al acecho… -contestó la rubia –no le di importancia por la mañana, cuando iba a su despacho, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo aquí me mira algo raro…pero cuando vine a la comisaría volví a sentirlo y luego cuando fui a comer con mi hijo… ¿He logrado asustarla verdad? –preguntó con media sonrisa al ver la cara pálida de la mujer

Regina no se asustaba por eso…sólo por el hecho de pensar en que esa bruja o brujo que los había traído de vuelta supiese de la presencia de Emma y quisiera utilizarla para alguno de sus fines ahora que estaba vulnerable. Pero la verdad es que hacerse la desvalida ante los ojos de la rubia no le parecía muy mala idea…quizás podría aprovecharse de ello…era ruin, sí, pero al fin y al cabo ella era la Reina Malvada…

-La verdad es que un poco… -contestó pareciendo turbada

-No lo pretendía de verdad…lo siento Regina –dijo la mujer con pesar

-Señorita Swan sé que ya lo hablamos ayer y me dejó clara su postura pero… -la morena parecía algo avergonzada, parecía… -me gustaría en serio que se pensase aceptar la propuesta de venir a mi casa…ahora ya no solo lo digo por usted y su hijo sino también por mí…egoístamente me sentiría más segura después de lo que me ha dicho –Regina hacía grandes esfuerzos por parecer convincente y, desde luego, lo estaba logrando "And the Oscar goes to..." –nunca he tenido problemas en vivir sola pero con todo lo sucedido no se…

-La cama de Granny´s es un horror, pero no se lo diga a la señora Lucas… –dijo la rubia intentando aligerar la situación –y nunca pensé que mi hijo pudiese roncar de esa manera con ese cuerpo tan pequeño…

Las dos se echaron a reír, principalmente Regina, que sabía que su hijo no roncaba.

-Pues si va a pedir otra habitación para Henry le advierto que la alcaldía no pondrá un solo dólar para ello…su alojamiento corre a nuestra cuenta pero sus caprichos no… -informó la morena divertida

-Aaahh así que todo esto era por eso… ¿Quiere ahorrarse nuestro alojamiento llevándonos a su casa? –le siguió el juego la rubia

-Me ha pillado…

Las dos volvieron a reír y se quedaron por unos minutos mirándose en un silencio cómodo por primera vez…

-¿Entonces qué dice? –susurró la morena

Emma pareció pensárselo por unos segundos...

-Pero los gastos correrán a cuenta de las dos –dijo levantando su dedo índice –y solo será provisional mientras que no encuentre otro sitio

-Trato hecho –sonrió la alcaldesa triunfal elevando su mano

-Trato hecho –la imitó la rubia estrechando la mano que le ofrecía

Una descarga eléctrica las recorrió y ambas soltaron sus manos despacio con una sonrisa incómoda

-¿Vamos entonces a por sus cosas? –dijo la morena avanzando por la acera

-Sí claro… -contestó la rubia siguiéndola -¿sabe que sería buena jugando a esos videojuegos de estrategia que tiene mi hijo?

Regina rió sin mirarla y añadió…

-Yo sería buena jugando a cualquier juego Swan…

Emma tragó saliva pesadamente y miró de reojo el perfil de la morena, sonriendo victoriosa… _¿Estaba coqueteando?_ Movió su cabeza intentando sacarse la idea y decidió seguir caminando al lado de esa mujer que empezaba a ser su perdición…

* * *

 **harpohe1989, , Gisse, cota, 15marday, Mills, Carol, Yared ¡muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

 **Gracias a todos los que marcáis favorito y seguís esta historia**

 **Espero no tardar en actualizar y poder seguir el ritmo que tenía en mi anterior fic**

 **¡Nos vemos prontito!**

 **¡BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AMOR VERDADERO**

Una luz penetrante y cálida conseguía despertarla pese a sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en el mundo de los sueños. Abrió los ojos con dificultad para recibir ese destello cegador… ¿Dónde estaba? Las sábanas que la abrazaban eran suaves, la cama increíblemente cómoda, estaba tentada a volver a dormirse…fue adaptándose a la claridad de la estancia cuando el olor del cuarto la envolvió…un olor a suavizante, a ropa recién lavada, mezclado con una fragancia de manzana…manzana…ese olor que le recordaba a Regina Mills…

Entonces fue consciente de dónde estaba, había pasado la noche en el cuarto de invitados de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Recordó la tarde anterior, como ella se lo había pedido y juntas se lo informaron en Granny´s a su hijo, que se mostró exultante ¿Acaso era tan malo compartir habitación con su madre? Sería la edad…sin duda Henry estaba en esa etapa que llaman pubertad…

Se levantó y se asomó al pasillo para intentar captar algún movimiento en la casa. Nada… la mansión permanecía en completo silencio pero estaba segura de que la alcaldesa ya se había despertado. Era demasiado tarde, quizás ya se habría ido al ayuntamiento…

Bajó por las espectaculares escaleras mirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. El día anterior Regina apenas le había hecho un pequeño tour por la casa, cocina, salón, baño y sus habitaciones…habían estado cenando en Granny´s y en cuanto llegaron a la casa de la alcaldesa en lo único que pensaban era en dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emma lo había hecho del tirón...desde que su cuerpo se puso en contacto con la cama de la habitación de invitados había entrado en un profundo sueño que solo había conseguido romper la luz de la mañana.

Entró en la cocina y, en cuanto vio la máquina de café sobre la encimera, sus pies se deslizaron como si tuviesen vida propia hasta ese punto de la estancia. Justo al lado de la máquina había una taza azul con una nota a sus pies. Emma la cogió, un papel blanco en el que se podían distinguir unas letras escritas con una perfecta caligrafía.

 _Señorita Swan:_

 _Espero que haya podido recuperar el sueño perdido en la horrible cama de la señora Lucas. Esta mañana tenía varias reuniones así que siento no poder estar ahí, el deber me llama…les dejo fruta, café, tostadas, cereales…siéntanse en su casa y desayunen bien._

 _He pensado que quizás esta noche podríamos tener una cena de bienvenida, los espero a las 8._

 _Que tengan un buen día_

 _Regina Mills_

 _PD: soy muy exigente con la puntualidad, espero que en usted sea una virtud_

Emma sonrió… ¿cómo podían decir que esa mujer no era amable ni hospitalaria? Esa nota dejaba claro todo lo contrario. La rubia volvió a leerla, la alcaldesa parecía ser de esa clase de personas a las que les gusta tener todo bajo control, "desayunen bien", "los espero a las 8", "exigente con la puntualidad"…eso sí iba a ser un problema, Emma no era nada exigente con la puntualidad, más que con las virtudes ella pondría esa cualidad en su lista de defectos…

-Buenos días mamá

Su hijo la sorprendió absorta aun en las palabras de la señorita Mills. Dejó la nota a un lado y se giró hacia su hijo.

-Buenos días chico… ¿desayunamos?

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a devorar todo lo que la dueña de la casa les había dejado preparado.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó Emma mientras saboreaba una manzana

-Muy bien…nada que ver con la cama del hostal… -ambos rieron –la habitación del hijo de la señora Mills es genial y tiene un montón de cómics... -dijo emocionado

Emma ya lo sabía, no se había podido resistir a curiosear la habitación mientras le daba las buenas noches a su hijo… cuadros de superhéroes, dibujos, maquetas, puzles, cientos de libros…

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa de qué?

-Pues que tienes La cara…

-¿La cara? –preguntó sonriente enfatizando el "La" como lo había hecho su hijo -¿Qué es eso de La cara?

-Pues la cara que pones cuando le das vueltas a algo y encima quieres ocultármelo –dijo él resuelto

-Yo no tengo ninguna cara ni quiero ocultarte nada…

-Mamá...

Emma sonrió. Cuando su hijo usaba ese tono de voz se sentía como una adolescente a la que sus padres piden explicaciones por llegar tarde a casa.

-Solo me llama la atención la historia de su hijo… -dijo intentando sonar indiferente -¿No te preguntas por qué se habrá marchado? Regina parece la madre perfecta…

-Mamá no te pongas en modo rastreador con la señorita Mills…

Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír ante la actitud de su hijo.

-Yo no me pongo en modo nada… -se defendió –sólo me fijo en las cosas… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no hay ninguna foto de él por la casa? O del padre o…

-¡MAMÁ!

-Vale, vale… dejamos el tema Mills... ¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana? –dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Iré a la biblioteca… ¿Tú no quedaste con David por la tarde?

-Sí pero…supongo que aprovecharé la mañana para pasear por el pueblo y quizás ir a la comisaría… ¿Nos vemos en Granny´s para el almuerzo? –preguntó mientras recogía las cosas del desayuno

-¡Perfecto! Voy a darme una ducha y a vestirme…

-Está bien…por cierto Henry –dijo parándolo antes de marchar –hoy tenemos cena a las ocho con Regina

-Guay –dijo el pequeño emocionado –seguro que hace la…la mejor cena del mundo –se corrigió antes de cometer el desliz de mencionar su comida favorita

-¿La mejor cena del mundo? –interrogó Emma elevando una de sus cejas

-Eeeh sí…oí decir en Granny´s que era muy buena cocinera –dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina

Emma se dispuso a lavar los restos del desayuno. Así que buena cocinera…esa Regina parecía ser la mujer perfecta, pero entonces ¿por qué se iría su hijo? ¿Por qué en el pueblo parecían tener un concepto distinto de ella? Henry le había pedido que dejara sus averiguaciones pero sus ansias de saber crecían exponencialmente cuantas más cosas descubría de esa extraña mujer de ojos avellana…

* * *

 _-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó la morena sin sacar la vista de uno de los presupuestos que estaba evaluando_

 _-¿Dejar de hacer qué? –cuestionó la rubia sentada frente a ella_

 _-Dejar de mirarme así…_

 _-¿Acaso la pongo nerviosa alcaldesa? –ronroneó la sheriff_

 _-Pues claro que no –respondió, ahora sí, levantando su cabeza altiva –simplemente creo que debería ocupar su tiempo en algo más productivo…_

 _-¿Algo más productivo? –preguntó provocándola, con voz sugerente..._

 _-Y no…no me refiero a lo que está pensando pervertida Swan_

 _Emma rió_

 _-Es una pena porque sus ojos me dicen lo contrario… -dijo levantándose y rodeando la mesa con lentitud_

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le dicen mis ojos? Ilumíneme…_

 _-Pues…me dicen que le gusta que me esté acercando…porque yo le gusto…todo mi cuerpo le gusta –dijo arrogante –y no la culpo la verdad…_

 _-Swan lo único que me gusta de usted es el espacio vacío que deja cuando se marcha…_

 _-Oh…eso ha dolido… -dijo llevándose la mano a su pecho de manera cómica –sin embargo…no decía lo mismo ayer cuando estaba en su cama…_

 _Emma apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de la alcaldesa acercándose a su rostro_

 _-Su altanería me pone enferma –susurró Regina a escasos centímetros de sus labios_

 _-Me tomaré eso como un "me vuelve loca"…_

 _Regina sonrió antes de que los labios de la rubia rozaran los suyos y su cuerpo se colocase sobre ella, a horcajadas._

 _-Emma…_

 _La sheriff mordía la mandíbula de la alcaldesa mientras sus manos_ _viajaban rápidas hacia el primer botón de su camisa_

 _-No Emma para… -murmuró sin mucho convencimiento, atraída por las caricias expertas de la otra mujer_

 _-Sé que no es lo que quieres –dijo en su oído de forma sugerente_

 _-Emma es que va…va a venir…_

 _Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la sheriff diese un salto poniéndose en pie de golpe_

 _-Tu madre… -concluyó ella con una sonrisa ladeada_

 _-¿Qué? –soltó en un gritó ahogado mientras recorría el despacho nerviosa_

 _-¡Adelante! – dijo arrastrando las palabras, disfrutando de la situación_

 _-Buenos días Reg… ¿Emma? –preguntó su madre nada más entrar -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _-Yo eeuu…_

 _-Vino a protestar por el dinero que el ayuntamiento destina a su unidad –contestó la morena en vista de que la sheriff no conseguía hilar dos palabras –tu hija por mucho que se le dé, siempre quiere más…_

 _Emma la fulminó con la mirada desde su asiento para después girarse hacia su madre, que se acomodaba en la silla que tenía justo a su lado_

 _-¿Y tú? –La interrogó –no me habías dicho que ibas a venir…_

 _-Ah es que no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas –contestó su madre con una sonrisa –vengo a hablar de algo que hemos acordado en el consejo de vecinos…_

 _Regina rodó los ojos…cada vez que Snow se juntaba con sus amiguitos del pueblo ella tenía que oír las disparatadas ideas que se le ocurrían_

 _-¿Y qué es esta vez? ¿Una carrera a favor de los pajaritos del bosque? ¿un concurso de tartas de fresa? ¿La fiesta del amor verdadero?_

 _Emma no pudo contener una risa al escuchar hablar a la alcaldesa. Sin duda su madre y ella eran la antítesis personificada. No se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Snow se llegase a enterar de que llevaba una semana acostándose con la mujer que tenían en frente. Seguramente se desmayaría de manera dramática y luego la encerrarían en la torre más alta e inaccesible de todo el Bosque Encantado_

 _-En realidad esta es una idea fantástica –soltó la pequeña mujer emocionada_

 _-Sorpréndenos –dijo sarcástica la alcaldesa mientras se acomodaba en su silla_

 _-El baile de la liberación –comentó ella separando sus manos en el aire progresivamente como si estuviese mostrándoles un eslogan publicitario_

 _-¿Qué? –soltaron a la vez las dos mujeres_

 _-Sí…un baile para celebrar que Henry está con nosotros y que todo el problema del detonador ha quedado solucionado ¿o ya no os acordáis de eso?_

 _Cómo no iban a acordarse…las dos se miraron por un instante reviviendo ese momento en sus mentes, recordando todas esas sensaciones que habían conseguido abrumarlas y de las que nunca habían hablado_

 _-¿Entonces qué? -cuestionó Snow ante su silencio_

 _-¿Vienes a consultármelo o simplemente a informarme? –soltó la morena audaz_

 _Las mejillas de Snow empezaron a enrojecer y bajó su mirada a sus manos, entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas_

 _-En realidad venía a pedirte las instalaciones deportivas…hemos pensado que sería el lugar idóneo_

 _-Ya…_

 _-Pero también a invitarte ¡eh! –Corrió a aclarar –bueno a invitaros –dijo mirando a su hija_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Yo también tengo que ir?_

 _-Pues claro que sí –dijo la alcaldesa para sorpresa de las dos mujeres –si yo voy tú vas Swan…eres tan madre de Henry como yo y las dos tuvimos la misma participación en el incidente de la mina…_

 _-Claro que sí Emma –soltó su madre agradeciendo esa ayuda inesperada –las dos tenéis que venir_

 _-Y de vestido señorita Swan –añadió la alcaldesa_

 _Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa…disfrutaba de ver como enrojecía y como se removía incómoda en su asiento_

 _-¿De vestido? –gritó fulminando a la morena y luego mirando a su madre interrogante_

 _-Y con pareja si puede ser… -contestó ella sonriente_

 _El silencio se hizo dueño y señor de la estancia y parecía que nadie era capaz de impedírselo. Regina dio por zanjada la reunión de manera abrupta y en cuanto se quedó sola levantó su mano formando una bola de fuego que lanzó con furia hacia el espejo. ¿Por qué le había cabreado tanto la imagen de Emma con otra persona en ese estúpido baile? Obviamente ella no iba a ir con la rubia de pareja, ni siquiera eran una pareja...ella le había dejado claro desde el principio que su relación era solo física y la sheriff había estado de acuerdo con eses límites ¿Por qué entonces sentía la necesidad de pedirle a Emma que no fuese acompañada al baile?_

 _La sheriff por su parte salía del ayuntamiento en completo silencio. Llevaba varios días queriendo hablar con Regina de su relación y de los límites impuestos. Ella sabía que estaba sintiendo algo más por la alcaldesa, que para ella no era solo sexo, pero no estaba segura de si decírselo a la morena sería buena idea...los celos se habían apoderado de ella en cuanto pensó en la alcaldesa paseándose acompañada por la fiesta... ¿Por qué a su madre se le ocurrían ideas tan estúpidas?_

 _La miró de reojo, caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa, satisfecha de poder llevar a cabo su magnífico plan. Si tan solo supiese todo lo que iba a desencadenar ese baile habría puesto el grito en el cielo..._

* * *

-¿Que estás viviendo en casa de Regina? –chilló la mujer sin poder evitarlo

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía que tenían todos en esa ciudad en contra de la morena pero ya empezaba a cansarse…además tampoco sabía cómo esa pequeña mujer había acabado sentada en la mesa que compartía con su hijo durante el almuerzo ¿es que nadie en ese pueblo sabía lo que era la intimidad?

-Pues sí… -contestó cortante

-Lo siento Emma –dijo su madre siendo consciente de su desmesurada reacción –simplemente me ha sorprendido…

Y otra vez…la gran sorpresa de que Regina Mills sea una persona normal…

-¿Y qué tal todo? –intentó mediar Ruby, también sentada en la mesa en la que madre e hijo comían

-Pues muy bien…la verdad es que la señorita Mills se ha portado muy bien con nosotros…

La tensión en la mesa se podría cortar hasta con un cuchillo de plástico así que Snow optó por su opción estrella, huir…

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a la…biblioteca…he quedado con Belle –dijo levantándose a duras penas por culpa de la abultada barriga

-Yo te acompaño –dijo Henry mirando a su madre para pedir permiso

-Está bien pero acuérdate que hoy a las ocho…

-Sí mamá…

Ruby también se levantó para recoger los platos que quedaban sobre la mesa. Antes de salir hacia la barra miró a Emma por un instante y le sonrió

-Regina es muy buena mujer…

Emma se levantó de golpe y siguió a la morena sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Por fin alguien que no estaba en contra de la alcaldesa…

-Es que todo el mundo me dice lo contrario y no lo entiendo…

-La alcaldesa tiene mucho carácter y en el pasado hizo cosas con las que se ganó bastantes enemigos en el pueblo –comentó la camarera –pero no es mala mujer si la conoces de verdad, merece la pena…

Emma la miraba curiosa…en un primer momento le había parecido raro que la gente hablase mal de la alcaldesa, pero ahora sentía todo lo contrario ¿Por qué esa mujer sí hablaba bien de Regina? ¿Qué sabía ella que los demás no supiesen?

-Entonces ¿tú eres su amiga o algo así?

-Yo no diría tanto… –rió Ruby dejándola más descolocada –solo te digo que no hagas caso a lo que comentan, Regina Mills no es una desalmada...

Emma la observaba con algo de escepticismo. La camarera le acercó un chocolate con nata y canela, dejando la taza justo entre sus manos

-Y además es muy guapa… -soltó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y desaparecía de la barra

¿Qué? ¿Era por eso por lo que le hablaba bien de la alcaldesa? ¿Le gustaba la señorita Mills? ¿O estaban juntas? Un extraño nudo se incrustó en su garganta impidiéndole acabarse el chocolate al que le había invitado la morena...

* * *

Había algo en lo que no se equivocaban los habitantes de Storybrooke, Regina era una cocinera excelente. Emma nunca había probado una lasaña como la suya...se habían pasado casi toda la cena en silencio, y no porque no tuviesen nada que decir sino porque Emma y Henry no perdían ni un solo bocado, devorando el plato preparado por la alcaldesa como si llevasen varios días sin probar alimento.

En cuanto acabaron recogieron la mesa entre los tres y Emma se puso a lavar los platos pese a la continua negativa de la alcaldesa. Henry pidió permiso para retirarse a su cuarto y despidiéndose de ambas marchó escaleras arriba.

-¿Otra copa antes de irnos a descansar? –propuso la morena

-Sí claro

Regina llenó las dos copas con vino y caminó hacia el salón, sentándose de manera elegante en una de las esquinas del sofá de piel que presidía la estancia. Emma se sentó justo en el lado opuesto, dejando un espacio considerable entre ambas.

El crepitar del fuego de la chimenea era el único sonido que se distinguía en el silencio que reinaba en la estancia.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos –dijo Regina intentando sacarla de su mutismo

Emma sonrió

-Creo que valen más que eso señorita Mills

La alcaldesa la observaba bajo la tenue luz de la estancia. Desde que había llegado sentía la necesidad de preguntarle algo pero creía que aún no era el momento, para Emma seguía siendo una completa desconocida...aun así el alcohol que había ingerido durante la cena había logrado deshinibirla y las palabras salieron de su boca sin que fuese consciente de ello.

-¿Pensaba en ese hombre que dejó en Boston?

Emma levantó la mirada y la fijó en la morena con sorpresa. Ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho y ahora no iba a volver atrás…necesitaba saber quién era ese hombre y qué significaba para la rubia.

-A veces viene bien hablar con un desconocido, alguien que no te juzgará, que será neutral... –intentó convencerla

-Solo si ese desconocido luego hace lo mismo…si no, no tiene gracia –contestó por fin la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

Regina pareció pensarlo por un momento… ¿Cómo iba a hablarle a Emma de sus sentimientos si ella era la protagonista de una gran mayoría de ellos? Aun así pudieron más sus ansias de información...

-Está bien…pero usted empieza, yo pregunté primero…

La rubia acató las normas y bebió lo poco que quedaba en su copa de un trago, como dándose fuerzas para hablar. Ella nunca compartía sus problemas con nadie, no tenía una persona de confianza con quien hablar de esas cosas y no estaba acostumbrada...aun así la recompensa, en este caso, merecía la pena…

-Se llama Mark… -comenzó sin separar los ojos de su copa –solo llevábamos unos meses saliendo pero la verdad es que yo me sentía bien…no había tenido una relación seria desde el padre de Henry así que decidí disfrutar del momento sin pensar en nada más… -Regina atendía a la historia sin separar sus ojos de ella -un día me invitó a cenar a un restaurante caro, parecía algo nervioso, estaba raro…y no tardé en averiguar por qué…durante el postre me pidió matrimonio…

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos y su mandíbula estuvo a punto de rozar el suelo. Un fuerte nudo oprimió su estómago y sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar. Sus ojos viajaron rápidos hasta las manos de la rubia, buscando la confirmación de lo que le estaba relatando. Repasó todos sus dedos y se sintió aliviada al ver que en ninguno de ellos descansaba un anillo.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó ante el súbito silencio de la rubia

-Yo…le dije que necesitaba tiempo que…que aún era muy pronto

-¿Y por eso la dejo? –la cortó la morena indignada

-No, no…ojalá fuese eso… -murmuró la rubia con media sonrisa

-¿Entonces?

Emma se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, preguntándose si seguir o no con la historia…pese a conocerla de solo dos días la morena le daba cierta confianza, sentía como si llevara toda la vida contándole sus problemas así que finalmente optó por continuar y así desahogarse

-Él me dijo que no me preocupase, que lo entendía…así que acabamos la cena y nos fuimos a mi casa… -Regina empezaba a imaginarse como iba a seguir el relato y ya no estaba tan segura de querer oír lo que vendría –estábamos…ya sabe…en cama… -dijo algo avergonzada –íbamos a…

-Lo entiendo sí –soltó Regina deseando que se saltase esa parte

-Y yo dije el nombre de otra persona…

-¿Qué? –Chilló la morena –perdón ¿Qué? –dijo en un tono más bajo…eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

La rubia en ese momento ya estaba más roja que un tomate y lo único por lo que rezaba era porque Regina no preguntase cuál era el nombre.

-¿Qué nombre? –interrogó

-Eeh…el de un ex…pero el caso es que eso desató su furia, ya se lo puede imaginar…así que ¡de nuevo soltera! –dijo levantando las manos con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Y usted?

No le dio tiempo a seguir preguntando porque Emma fue rápida a la hora de desviar el foco hacia ella.

-Y no me mienta…soy muy buena pillando a los mentirosos –rió intentando aligerar la tensión del momento para que la alcaldesa consiguiera abrirse -¿hay alguien en su vida?

-Hay alguien en mi vida sí… -dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-¿Hay? ¿Presente? –preguntó Emma con esa extraña atadura de vuelta en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad

-Sí presente...aunque ahora mismo no estemos en una relación –comentó la morena

-¿Es el padre de su hijo?

-Algo así…

Regina parecía bastante incómoda por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y Emma pudo notarlo.

-Puede confiar en mí…esto no saldrá de aquí…

-Nunca lo he hablado con nadie – _y resulta irónico hablarlo contigo_ pensó la alcaldesa

-Se lo prometo… -insistió la rubia

-Es una mujer…mi hijo tenía dos madres…

Emma estaba más que sorprendida, en eses días había imaginado miles de escenarios pero ninguno se aproximaba a la realidad que la morena le estaba contando en ese momento. Ahora las palabras de Ruby resonaban en su cabeza con más fuerza ¿acaso era ella?

-¿Nunca le han hablado del amor verdadero?

La voz de la alcaldesa le hizo volver a aquel sofá…la observó durante unos instantes, tenía la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea, sus ojos parecían tristes, melancólicos... Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la morena continuó sin esperar su respuesta

-Yo había escuchado cientos de veces ese término en mi vida…no creía en ello, me reía de todo aquel que pensase que era cierto, me parecía utópico…a mi me habían enseñado que el amor era debilidad... -La morena hizo una pequeña pausa en su relato y dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa -hasta que un día encontré el mío…y entonces comprendí a todos aquellos de los que me había burlado…porque encontrar a esa persona Emma…es simplemente maravilloso…

-¿Y qué paso? -dijo en un susurro, envuelta por las palabras de Regina

-Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien...casi se podría decir que la odiaba -continuó con una pequeña sonrisa que Emma sin saber por qué imitó -la odiaba porque conseguía desafiarme, me plantaba cara...y yo no estaba acostumbrada a eso...luego nos tuvimos que unir por nuestro hijo, y supongo que esa fue nuestra perdición...empezó el coqueteo, los roces a escondidas, las miradas...tengo que reconocer, ahora que no me escucha -dijo en un susurro -que me volvía loca esa manera arrogante con la que fanfarroneaba siempre de que me tenía a sus pies... -Regina suspiró, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y quizás hablaba más de la cuenta así que decidió acortar el discurso -y tenía razón, me tenía a sus pies...a veces creo que me enamoré de ella la primera vez que la vi...

La rubia veía las lágrimas surcar el rostro de la morena y su cuerpo era un hervidero de sentimientos al que no encontraba explicación. Quizás fuese por el vino, o por las palabras de esa mujer…tenía envidia de ella, ciertamente estaba sufriendo, pero Emma no creía haber sentido nada tan intenso como lo que relataba la alcaldesa…y también envidia de esa persona que ocupaba su corazón...¿hablaría alguien así de ella? No, no lo creía...ni siquiera el padre de Henry...

-¿Y por qué no están juntas? –se atrevió a preguntar tras un largo silencio

Regina se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y miró a Emma con una sonrisa

-La vida… -le dijo en un susurro –la vida a veces es más complicada de lo que pensamos…pero bueno…creo que ya es muy tarde y deberíamos acostarnos

La morena se levantó del sofá y Emma la imitó. No había conseguido toda la información que quería pero sin duda la confesión de Regina era un gran paso. La rubia notaba su incomodidad así que prefirió dejarle espacio. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer las preguntas que rondaban su mente ahora que habían dado ese paso de confianza.

Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio y se despidieron antes de entrar en sus respectivos cuartos.

Esa noche, como todas desde la maldición de Pan, Regina dedicó su último pensamiento a la rubia de ojos claros que le había robado el corazón aquella noche bajo el cielo estrellado de Neverland...

Esa noche, como todas desde que estaba en Storybrooke, Emma dedicó su último pensamiento a la alcaldesa del pueblo, a esos ojos avellana que esa noche había visto llorar, a esas palabras que consiguieron atravesarla y a ese amor verdadero que no sabía si algún día llegaría...

* * *

 _-Creo que no te ha visto nadie –dijo la morena cerrando la cortina y girándose hacia la puerta de su cuarto_

 _-Pues claro que no...he mirado bien antes de abrir la puerta -repuso la rubia_

 _-Tranquila sheriff relájese...¿viene con muchas ganas de guerra?_

 _La morena se movió rápida como un felino por la habitación. Al llegar a su lado, pasó los brazos por detrás de su nuca y Emma, instintivamente, llevó las manos hasta sus caderas, haciéndolas reposar allí. Traía un discurso perfectamente ensayado pero tener a Regina tan cerca hacía que sus pulsaciones se disparases y el aire se quedase agarrotado en sus pulmones impidiéndole cruzar sus cuerdas vocales. La morena empezó a quitar su chaqueta roja mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello._

 _-Regina para… -dijo consiguiendo por fin recuperar su voz_

 _La alcaldesa se separó despacio y la miró interrogante_

 _-¿Pasa algo? No me irás a decir que te duele la cabeza… -bromeó con una sonrisa_

 _Pero la seriedad de la sheriff hizo que la sonrisa se fuese evaporando y la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando alguna pista sobre su extraño comportamiento._

 _-Emma me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Quieres sentarte? –preguntó la rubia, que sentía la boca tan seca que incluso su lengua se movía con dificultad_

 _-No quiero sentarme Emma quiero que me digas qué está pasando –le dijo seria dando un paso atrás y cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho_

 _-Regina verás…llevo varios días pensando en esto… -la rubia se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo –yo…a mí me encantan nuestros encuentros…bueno…encantar se queda corto…disfruto mucho contigo pero…_

 _-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? –interrogó la morena casi con miedo_

 _-No, no –corrió a aclarar –lo que quiero decir es que…desde el principio pusimos unos límites, esto era sexo, nada más…sin compromisos…pero yo…_

 _-Emma… -intentó frenarla la alcaldesa en cuanto entendió por dónde iba la conversación_

 _-No Regina déjame acabar yo…_

 _El dedo índice de la morena se posó sobre sus labios impidiéndole seguir hablando._

 _-No lo digas Emma…_

 _-Regina… -volvió a hablar tras separar su mano –no pasa nada si a ti no te pasa lo mismo, seguiremos con estos encuentros y nada más, no pasará nada…pero necesito decírtelo –concluyó intentando mantenerse entera pese a que sus ojos mostraban lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento_

 _-Emma ya sé lo que vas a decirme y te aseguro que yo también quiero decírtelo porque también lo siento así…_

 _La rubia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, pero también esperanzada._

 _-Enton… -la alcaldesa volvió a tapar su boca_

 _-No estoy acostumbrada a decirlo, no estoy acostumbrada a escucharlo…solo dame tiempo…no sé si estoy preparada para hablarlo ahora…_

 _Emma no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos…Regina le devolvía la mirada intensa, penetrante, como si con ella intentase retransmitirle todo lo que el miedo no le dejaba decir con palabras. Entonces la rubia suspiró aliviada y le sonrió…levantó su mano para colocarle un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y luego volvió a cogerla por las caderas, intentando aproximarla hacia ella._

 _-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó a pocos centímetros de sus labios_

 _-¿Ir sin pareja al baile? -dijo Regina con una sonrisa_

 _-Eso ya lo tenía pensado -le contestó la rubia con la misma sonrisa boba en el rostro -me refiero a ahora..._

 _-Ahora quiero que me hagas el amor Emma Swan –dijo segura, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos pese a estar algo ruborizada –quiero que hoy, por primera vez, hagamos el amor…_

 _Y esa noche sus cuerpos fueron uno como nunca lo habían sido antes con otro. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, las palabras susurradas...todo parecía nuevo, como si de verdad esa fuese la primera vez que estaban en esa situación._

 _Hicieron el amor de manera lenta pero más apasionada que en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores...disfrutaron de recorrer esa piel ajena, intentando dibujarla en su mente para que nunca se les olvidase, no dejaron de mirarse, ojos azules y castaños conectados, diciéndose en silencio que se amaban, con ese brillo que ninguna podía ocultar...y llegaron al clímax juntas, como nunca lo habían hecho, en una sensación nueva que las hacía sentirse plenas..._

 _Porque ese día no solo sus cuerpos se hicieron uno...ese día, y aunque ellas no fuesen conscientes de ello, también sus magias se unieron para crear algo magnífico...algo digno del amor verdadero..._

* * *

 **Siento si hay alguna equivocación y si os he hecho esperar pero estos días he tenido algún problemilla de salud y mi cuerpo aun no esta recuperado del todo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia**

 **Espero que nos veamos pronto con una nueva actualización**

 **¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DE FIESTAS, CONFESIONES Y VERDADES**

-¿Que queréis hacer qué?

-Un baby shower, es una fiesta para el bebé donde…

-Ya sé lo que es señorita Lucas -dijo Regina con los ojos en blanco –pero ¿no cree que con un mago peligroso entre nosotros y una señorita Swan desmemoriada es mal momento para pensar en fiestas?

-Precisamente por eso Regina –insistió la loba, que se había sentado a su lado en la barra –estamos en constante tensión, necesitamos un respiro, tú sabes que todo se puede poner peor en cualquier instante…nos vendrá bien un momento de descanso...

-Bien y ¿Por qué me lo tiene que consultar a mí? Es una fiesta privada ¿no? No querrán que se la financie el ayuntamiento...

-¡Pues claro que no! Regina yo no te estaba consultando nada, solo te estaba invitando...

-¿A mí? ¿por qué? -preguntó extrañada

-Porque eres una de nosotras...

-¿Desde cuando?

-Y necesitas divertirte -siguió Ruby sin hacerle caso

-¿Y cree que lo voy a hacer con Snow y su chupipandi?

-Y estará Emma...

-¿Qué?

Ruby rió...parecía haber encontrado la palabra mágica para que Regina le prestase atención y dejase de desvariar.

-Que digo que Emma va a venir a la fiesta, se lo he dicho durante el desayuno

-¿Y a mí qué? -dijo la morena volviendo a su habitual indiferencia

-Uuuffff -bufó la camarera cansada de su actitud -¿Sabe qué? Tengo algo que decirte...

Ruby cogió una bocanada de aire, dándose algo de tiempo para pensar si de verdad era el momento de hablar, si la alcaldesa estaba preparada para confiar en ella. Regina estaba expectante, mirándola casi sin pestañear.

-¿Va a decírmelo hoy o vuelvo mañana?

-Lo sé -soltó sin más

-¿Qué?

-Que lo sé… -volvió a decir

-¿Que sabe qué?

-Pues ya sabe…que sé lo que usted…sabe…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Quiere hablarme claro y dejar esta conversación de besugos! –protestó la alcaldesa

-Que sé lo de Emma –dijo tan bajo que Regina tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla -lo tuyo con Emma…que estabais…ya me entiendes –concluyó juntando dos dedos

-¿QUÉ? –chilló la morena haciendo que toda la gente de la cafetería se girase hacia ellas

Regina cogió a Ruby de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina del local. Al entrar se encontraron allí a la señora Lucas, que en ese momento ponía algo en el horno. La alcaldesa miró por un instante a la anciana y volvió a coger a Ruby con intención de llevársela a otro lado.

-Ella también lo sabe –soltó la loba mirando a su abuela

-¿QUÉ? –Volvió a gritar Regina mirando a la anciana -¿Cómo es que todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿Lo han puesto ya en el periódico del pueblo? –preguntó exasperada

-No lo creo -rió la mujer

-¿Entonces cómo lo saben?

-Oh Regina la duda me ofende... -dijo la anciana -Ya soy muy mayor y te conozco muy bien…además llevo media vida atendiendo este negocio, viendo a la misma gente todas las mañana, reconociendo cuando están contentos, enfadados, tristes, cansados…he aprendido a conocerlos a todos…y en tu caso Regina… -continuó acercándose a la morena –aunque no lo viera en tu cara lo veía en tus ojos…dicen que son el reflejo del alma y yo estoy de acuerdo…

La alcaldesa enrojeció como pocas veces lo hacía… ¿Tan evidentes eran sus sentimientos por Emma? Desde que habían empezado su relación decidieron no contarlo, darse un tiempo para ellas, para conocerse sin que la opinión de los demás contase...por eso tenían que contenerse cada mañana en Granny´s, cada vez que se encontraban en la calle o en reuniones del pueblo o cuando cenaban con Henry... Regina pensaba que lo habían hecho bien, que nadie había sospechado nada, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba...

-¿Y tú? –dijo mirando a Ruby

-No lo querrás saber… -la alcaldesa frunció el ceño y la miró inquisitiva, exigiéndole silenciosamente una respuesta –soy loba Regina…

-Oh Dios mío…

La morena abrió tanto los ojos que parecían a punto de salir de sus cuencas. Ruby la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, disfrutando de la situación.

-Sí Dios mío…y muchas veces...la verdad es que casi todos los días…eráis muy…

-No sigas por Dios –dijo la alcaldesa tapándose los ojos con una mano completamente avergonzada

-Lo que queremos decir –habló la abuela fulminando a Ruby con la mirada –es que estamos contigo Regina…Emma lleva aquí una semana, la ves todos los días, en el trabajo, en casa…tiene que ser muy difícil…puedes hablarlo con nosotras...

La alcaldesa tomó asiento en una silla mientras las dos mujeres la observaban. Esperaron unos minutos en silencio, dejando que asimilase lo que acababa de pasar...Regina se debatía entre desahogarse con ellas o poner su mejor cara de Reina Malvada para echarles en cara que se inmiscuyesen en sus asuntos…pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Llevaba una semana deseando contárselo a alguien para aliviar esa presión que oprimía su pecho constantemente…

-No es lo que piensas… -dijo al fin, mirando a Ruby – es mucho más que eso…

Y así fue como la morena consiguió sincerarse con esas dos mujeres que la escuchaban en completo silencio. Les contó todo lo que había vivido con la rubia, lo que sentían, por qué habían decidido ocultarlo…absolutamente todo...

-Entonces hay que trazar un plan –soltó la camarera emocionada cuando acabó el relato

-No no no…eso sí que no –contestó rápida la alcaldesa

-¿Por qué? -preguntó frustrada

-No quiero que hagáis o digáis nada...os agradezco todo esto pero no habrá planes...–dijo contundente –Emma no me recuerda y así debe seguir siendo por el bien de todos...

La morena se levantó de la silla y se despidió de las dos mujeres dejándolas solas en la cocina.

-¿Vas a hacerle caso?

-Yo solo te hago caso a ti abuela… -dijo Ruby con una amplia sonrisa –Esta tarde tenemos una fiesta, sería una pena desperdiciar una ocasión como esta…

* * *

 _Llevaba un vestido azul que hacía juego con su mirada, sus cabellos dorados caían en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y su espalda, que se mostraba desprovista de tela gracias al corte de la prenda. Se había puesto unos zapatos demasiados altos en su opinión y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de hacer caso a su madre...solo llevaba media hora subida en ellos y ya deseaba descalzarse._

 _La gente no paraba de acercarse a ella y recalcar lo bella que lucía esa noche, pero Emma se sentía terriblemente incómoda y ya empezaba a aborrecer ese baile que ni siquiera había empezado._

 _Para colmo Regina no daba llegado y ella ya empezaba a desesperarse...le había prometido que iría, no se podía echar atrás en el último momento, no era propio de ella...lo único que la aliviaba era que Henry tampoco estaba allí, con lo cual no tenía por qué perder la esperanza, seguramente se habían retrasado preparándose o habían encontrado a alguien en la entrada._

 _Se dirigió hacia una de las mesas y cogió una copa de vino. Dio un pequeño sorbo pero estuvo a punto de escupirlo en cuanto se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta...Por ella aparecían esas dos personas que tanto había estado esperando..._

 _Henry entraba con paso firme, buscando a sus abuelos o a su madre para enseñarle la ropa que había elegido para ese baile tan especial. Llevaba un smoking gris con una pajarita roja que hicieron sonreír a Emma. Recordaba como su hijo les había pedido incesantemente que le comprasen un "traje chulo" porque quería lucir perfecto esa noche y sin duda Regina había acertado al elegirlo..._

 _Como no iba a acertar si la alcaldesa era la mujer más elegante de Storybrooke...en cuanto hizo su aparición, detrás de su hijo, las miradas de la mitad de los invitados se dirigieron hacia ella,hacia ese vestido negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, eses zapatos altos que estilizaban sus piernas y sobre los que se deslizaba sin problemas por la sala y ese escote que se insinuaba de forma sofisticada, no como el de alguna de las presentes, que lo enseñaba de manera tosca, queriendo llamar la atención..._

 _No...Regina no necesitaba nada de eso...ella se llevaba toda la atención sin proponérselo, caminaba ajena a todas aquellas miradas,quizás porque solo le importaba una...la de eses ojos azules a los que poco a poco se iba acercando y que estaban clavados sobre ella, con una mezcla de admiración y deseo..._

 _Emma tenía su cuerpo paralizado y sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. Veía a la morena acercarse a ella a cámara lenta, como en un anuncio de perfume caro...la música había dejado de sonar en su cabeza y solo la voz de su hijo logró traerla de nuevo a la realidad._

 _-Woooww mamá –soltó Henry desorbitando los ojos – ¡estás guapísima!_

 _-¿A que sí? –dijo Snow apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa de orgullo -no te imaginas lo que me costó convencerla de que no viniese en vaqueros y chaqueta roja…_

 _-Mamá por favor... -bufó avergonzada -¿Por qué no vamos a buscar una mesa? Si no nos apuramos Leroy se lo comerá todo..._

 _-¡Cierto! –Dijo su padre –lo he visto robando canapés y guardándolos en una bolsa…_

 _-¿Qué? –Gritó Snow horrorizada –ahora mismo me va a oír…_

 _La pequeña maestra salió rápida en busca del enano, con David siguiéndole los pasos intentando calmarla_

 _-Venga vamos nosotros a coger asiento que quiero que estemos juntos –dijo Henry emocionado empezando a caminar entre la gente_

 _Regina y Emma se quedaron solas durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarse. La rubia le sonrió y se acercó despacio hasta tener los labios casi pegados a su oreja_

 _-Está increíblemente guapa esta noche alcaldesa…_

 _La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y empezó a ruborizarse._

 _-Lo mismo digo sheriff –le susurró –por una vez me alegro de que le hiciera caso a su madre con lo de la chaqueta roja…_

 _Estaban tan cerca que sus perfumes se mezclaban, sus pieles sentían el calor que la otra desprendía, sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad de aquellos que los miraban y sus labios…sus labios le pedían a gritos poder rozarse._

 _-Deberíamos… -intentó decir la morena con un carraspeo_

 _-Eh sí…la mesa…_

 _Las dos se movieron de manera algo torpe en busca de su hijo, que ya había encontrado el sito perfecto donde sentarse._

 _La mesa era redonda, como todas las que estaban distribuidas por el recinto, y Regina y Emma la compartieron con los omnipresentes Charming, Ruby y su abuela y Belle y el Señor Gold._

 _Pese a todo la cena resultó bastante entretenida, la loba no dejaba de contar historias graciosas que hacían escandalizarse a Snow, la abuelita criticaba cada uno de los platos que se servían como si fuese jurado en un concurso de cocina y Gold se estaba mostrando mucho más simpático de lo habitual._

 _Emma y Regina estaban sentadas justo al lado y apenas pudieron dirigirse la mirada y hablar tres o cuatro palabras. La abuelita acaparaba toda la atención de la alcaldesa, a quien consideraba gran entendida también en el tema gastronómico y Emma se divertía con el único que para ella tenía un tema de conversación interesante, su hijo._

 _En cuanto acabó la cena David y Snow se levantaron para presidir el baile de apertura, digno del Bosque Encantado. La verdad es que Emma se sentía en una película de época, con sus padres en el centro del salón haciendo una extraña coreografía y la gente acercándose poco a poco imitando los movimientos de sus Reyes._

 _La rubia esperaba pasar desapercibida y que nadie se acercase a cogerla como pareja de baile. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua viendo eses movimientos perfectamente calculados al compás de esa música algo aburrida y monótona._

 _Por suerte alguien pareció leer sus pensamientos ya que por los altavoces empezaron a oírse canciones más acordes con el tiempo en el que vivían. Aún así seguían siendo temas lentos y empalagosos, señal inequívoca de que Snow estaba tras la elección del repertorio._

 _Fue entonces cuando Ruby se levantó y le pidió al pequeño Henry que fuese a bailar con ella, alegando que era el hombre más guapo de la sala. La señora Lucas se había ido a vigilar que la fiesta no se quedase sin vino, pues ella había sido la encargada de las bebidas y Belle arrastró a su marido hacia la pista..._

 _Así fue como, sin proponérselo, Emma y Regina quedaron completamente solas en la mesa._

 _-Parece que esta noche no tenemos éxito... -bromeó la morena -hasta nuestro hijo ha encontrado pareja de baile..._

 _Ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia Henry que se movía de manera algo torpe agarrado a Ruby. "Unchained melody" empezaba a sonar cada vez con menos fuerza haciendo saber a los bailarines que estaba llegando a su fin...pero el silencio duró a penas un segundo, hasta que el sonido de una guitarra salió de los altavoces llegando directamente hasta la sheriff del pueblo, que levantó levemente la cabeza...reconocía esa canción, era una de sus favoritas...estaba segura de que su madre la había cogido de su reproductor._

 _-¿Te gusta esta canción? –le preguntó Regina en un susurro al ver que había cerrado los ojos, como si así pudiese sentirla mejor._

 _-Me encanta… -su sonrisa se amplió y miró a la morena con un brillo especial –y me gustaría más si la pudiese bailar contigo..._

 _Regina acercó un poco más su silla a la de la Emma y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice._

 _-Baja tu mano…_

 _-¿Qué? –cuestionó la rubia_

 _-Que bajes tu mano Emma Swan –contestó autoritaria pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara_

 _Emma hizo lo que la morena le pedía y bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre su muslo, sintiendo como la alcaldesa apoyaba después la suya encima._

 _Regina paseaba su pulgar por el dorso suave de la mano de la sheriff, que no tardó en imitarla con un movimiento circular. Sus ojos no se separaban, actuando, como otras muchas veces, de transmisores de todas aquellas palabras que no podían ser dichas en voz alta._

 _Poco a poco todos los dedos se iban sumando a ese pequeño juego, acercándose y alejándose, rozándose suavemente consiguiendo que a ambas se le erizase la piel y finalmente entrelazándose..._

 _Nunca lo habían hecho antes y ninguna pudo evitar que sus miradas bajasen hacia esas dos manos ahora unidas. Parecían encajar a la perfección, como hechas la una para la otra, como si así estuviese escrito desde el principio..._

 _Y ellas volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron exultantes, sorprendidas por todos los sentimientos que un simple roce de manos había dejado al descubierto...y de fondo "Chasing cars" llegaba a su fin..._

 _-El mejor baile de la historia… -dijo Emma sintiendo como la morena separaba su mano con delicadeza_

 _-El mejor baile de la historia… -repitió ella_

* * *

"¡Será la mejor fiesta de la historia!" había gritado Ruby sacando unas botellas de tequila de detrás de la barra para horror de Snow, que vio como su Baby Shower se convertía en una fiesta de chicas de las que le gustaba a la loba, con música, baile, risas y mucho alcohol...

-Ay Dios mío creo que tanto beber empieza a afectarme ya… -soltó la homenajeada riendo sin parar en una de las mesas

-Snow si estás bebiendo zumo de arándanos... –dijo Regina con los ojos en blanco

Todas las mujeres de la mesa se empezaron a reír y la alcaldesa también rió con ellas. Esa noche se sentía extrañamente integrada en ese grupo de mujeres aunque puede que los margaritas de Ruby tuvieran algo que ver en eso...

Emma la observaba desde la barra y reía con ellas sin saber el motivo. Quizás en eso también tenían algo que ver los margaritas de Ruby...ella había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba pero estaba segura de que a esas alturas ya no se podría poner en pie y, ante todo, prefería no tentar a la suerte y no se despegaba del taburete.

La camarera apareció en ese momento con otra copa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿De qué te ríes rubia?

-De que voy a salir en ambulancia de aquí esta noche...

Las dos se echaron a reír escandalosamente

-¿Voy llamando a emergencias? -bromeó la loba

-Creo que por ahora puede esperar... -contestó Emma dedicándole una sonrisa -¿Todas las fiestas en este pueblo son así?

-¿Así de animadas? -cuestionó Ruby

-¡Así de locas! -dijo la rubia antes de que ambas voviesen a reír

-¿Eso quiere decir que te lo estás pasando bien?

-Oh sí desde luego -aseguró -nunca he salido con un grupo de mujeres tan singular...

Las dos observaron a las mujeres que rodeaban una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras cantaban y bebían entre risas. El silencio anidó entre ellas...un silencio cómodo en el que las dos se permitieron escuchar lo que pasaba por sus mentes... La de Emma estaba como siempre centrada en Regina...el alcohol consumido no había hecho más que acentuar esa malsana obsesión que tenía con la alcaldesa, y tener cerca a Ruby solo la tentaba más a sacarse de dudas sobre esa posible relación entre ellas. Por su parte la loba le daba vueltas a cómo abordar a la rubia...estaba segura de que la antigua sheriff seguía sintiendo algo por la alcaldesa y si era así quería ayudarla...

-Ruby

-Emma

Dijeron ambas mujeres de forma simultánea.

-Empieza tú... -volvieron a decir a coro

-Si lo hubiésemos ensayado no saldría tan bien -rió la rubia

-Adelante...empieza tú... -cedió la morena riendo también

-Pues verás yo... -comenzó la rubia que parecía algo nerviosa -¿Crees en el amor verdadero? -preguntó finalmente sin rodeos

Ruby parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos sin acabar de creerse que esas palabras saliesen de la "nueva Emma"...al final iba a conseguir sacar algo de esa conversación sin tener que forzar el tema...

-Pues...yo nunca lo he vivido pero supongo que sí creo en él

-¿Cómo puedes creer en algo que no has visto? -cuestionó la rubia

-Yo no he dicho que no lo haya visto, solo que no lo he vivido -razonó la camarera -lo he visto muchas veces...

Emma no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio y Ruby no entendió muy bien el motivo

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La curiosidad de la loba la pilló por sorpresa pero los margaritas respondieron por ella

-Porque hace poco alguien me habló de ello y desde entonces no puedo pensar en otra cosa -dijo sincera

-¿Y en qué piensas?

-Pues en que yo tampoco lo he vivido y nunca le he dado importancia pero ahora...no sé... -la rubia se frotó las manos algo nerviosa -no quiero que pienses que soy una desesperada pero...

-No pienso eso Emma -la cortó Ruby

-Es que veo por ejemplo a Mary Margaret y su marido y...ya sé que son un poco empalagosos -dijo haciendo reír a la loba -pero la forma que tienen de mirarse, como si su mundo se iluminase en cuanto se ven, como sonríen cuando hablan el uno del otro, esa conexión extraña que tienen no sé... ¿no crees que debe ser especial?

Ruby la observaba sin decir palabra. Emma miraba al grupo de mujeres que la loba tenía a su espalda, y ella, sin girarse, sabía perfectamente que los ojos de la rubia no estaban sobre Snow sino sobre la alcaldesa...

-Dios mío se ve que los margaritas sí que me han afectado... -bromeó Emma -creo que voy a ir al baño a refrescarme...

La rubia consiguió levantarse a duras penas

-Te avisaré si necesito el número de emergencias -dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de la camarera

Ruby se quedó allí plantada sobre el taburete, con una voz en su interior que le ordenaba que corriese detrás de la rubia y le gritase que estaba equivocada, que ella sí había conocido a su amor verdadero, sí había encontrado a esa persona que iluminaba sus días...

* * *

 _-Emma…para…_

 _La rubia rió desde su cuello y siguió jugando con la lengua, desoyendo sus palabras...como si la estuviese desafiando, también su mano se unió a la partida y empezó a rozar el límite de la tela del vestido, alrededor de su escote_

 _-Llevo toda la noche pensando en esto… -dijo con voz ronca en su oído_

 _-Emma...Ruby puede vernos…_

 _Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su cuerpo otra y Emma lo sabía. Estiraba su cuello dándole una mayor libertad de movimiento mientras sus manos se agarraban a ella por la cintura._

 _-Ruby tardará un poco en coger las cosas…_

 _La mano que tenía libre se atrevió a bajar hasta las piernas de la morena y empezó a subirle el vestido muy despacio, hasta que una fuerza la paró de golpe y sintió el cuerpo de Regina separarse del suyo_

 _-Ni se le ocurra Swan –dijo mientras agarraba esa mano atrevida_

 _-Regina… -protestó la rubia –llevas toda la noche provocándome…_

 _La alcaldesa se echó a reír_

 _-¿Y tú no? –Cuestionó –te recuerdo que no soy yo la que no lleva sujetador..._

 _-¿Así que lo ha notado alcaldesa? –preguntó volviendo a acercarse a ella sugerente_

 _-Emma yo también tengo ganas… -susurró –pero esperemos a que acabe esta estúpida fiesta y nos vamos a mi casa…_

 _La rubia la miró por un momento para finalmente claudicar, separándose de nuevo y dejándola libre_

 _-Pero un besito por lo menos…para sobrellevar lo que queda de noche… -dijo con voz infantil_

 _-Es usted incorregible Swan... -rió Regina ante la cara de corderito de la sheriff –pero uno cortito… -terminó cediendo_

 _-Uno cortito sí –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se volvía a acercar_

 _Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y las dos disfrutaron de un beso que pronto dejó de ser "cortito"…la lengua de Emma se adentró rápida en la boca de la morena, que no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado que resonó en el paladar de ambas. La mano de la rubia ya volvía a tomar el camino de sus piernas cuando un sonido proveniente de la cocina de Granny´s hizo que ambas se separasen de golpe._

 _-Chicas venid aquí por favor –se escuchó la voz de Ruby –son más botellas de las que pensaba…esto va a pesar…_

 _Algo turbadas se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la loba y le ayudaron a coger todas las cajas que tenían que llevar a la fiesta._

 _-¿Cómo se pueden haber acabado todas las botellas? –dijo Emma mientras caminaban por la calle con las pesadas cajas_

 _-Creo que Leroy no se despertará en tres días…_

 _Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír ante las palabras de la alcaldesa_

 _-Yo creo que no debimos hacer caso a tu abuela –volvió a hablar la rubia –cuantas más botellas llevemos peor acabará esta fiesta…creo que al final David y yo tendremos que llevar a mi madre en brazos_

 _-Oh tu madre sí que se ha pasado con el champán –rió la loba –ha hecho tantos brindis que mañana va a necesitar una grúa para levantarse de cama…_

 _Cuando llegaron a la zona deportiva donde se realizaba la fiesta dejaron las bebidas que traían y Henry corrió rápido hacia ellas pidiéndole a Regina que bailase con él._

 _Emma y Ruby se fueron a sentar a su mesa que en ese momento estaba vacía. La rubia dirigía de vez en cuando su mirada hacia su novia y su hijo que bailaban en el medio de la pista sin parar de reírse._

 _-¿Tengo que esperar a que me lo cuentes o puedo decirte que ya lo sé?_

 _Emma se giró hacia su amiga y frunció el ceño_

 _-¿De qué hablas?-la interrogó_

 _-De que te acuestas con Regina –dijo contundente_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _Emma empezó a enrojecer y toda la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo se evaporó de golpe haciéndola volver a la tierra. Pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando pero no lo hacía…su amiga la miraba expectante, con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si hubiese revelado el mayor secreto de la humanidad._

 _-Yo eh yo… -tartamudeó la rubia intentando hablar_

 _-No intentes negarlo Emma Swan, no valdría la pena…_

 _-¿Qué? Pero cómo…_

 _-¿Cómo me he enterado? –dijo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la rubia –soy loba Emma y eso hace que mis sentidos estén más desarrollados…_

 _-¿Y? –cuestionó la sheriff que no acababa de entender lo que quería decirle su amiga_

 _-Pues que cada vez que alguna de vosotras entra en Granny´s puedo sentir el perfume de la otra aunque no esté presente, además del olor a sexo claro…a mucho sexo –dijo tan directa que Emma sentía que todo le daba vueltas y estaba a punto de desmayarse –al principio llegué a pensar que algo le pasaba a mi olfato pero luego me di cuenta de que no…y hoy lo confirmé cuando os vi besándoos en el restaurante...cuando creíais que no podía veros…_

 _Cualquiera que la viera podría decir que Emma se encontraba en estado catatónico de no ser porque su boca se movía abriéndose y cerrándose sin conseguir soltar una palabra._

 _-No hace falta que digas nada yo lo diré… ¿cómo te puedes estar acostando con Regina? –preguntó con un pequeño chillido_

 _La sheriff le tapó la boca al instante y sus ojos la fulminaron_

 _-No quiero que se entere toda la fiesta Ruby…_

 _-Normal… ¡A tu madre le daría un ataque! ¿te has dado cuenta que es tu…abuelastra?_

 _-No no no…ni se te ocurra decir eso –dijo la rubia moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro –Además…_

 _-¿Además? –cuestionó la loba frunciendo el ceño_

 _-Pues que…que va más allá del sexo…_

 _-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Más?_

 _-Más… -confirmó la rubia_

 _-¿Algo así como eso de las sombras?_

 _-¿Qué sombras Ruby de qué hablas?_

 _-Las sombras Emma…ese libro famoso..._

 _-Creo que no te sigo… -dijo la rubia algo confundida_

 _Ruby acercó más su silla y separando su pelo se aproximó a su oreja_

 _-Sadomasoquismo… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible_

 _-¿QUÉ? –gritó Emma escandalizada –Ruby por Dios ¿qué clase de mente pervertida tienes? Me refiero a algo más de lo otro no a algo más de sexo…_

 _-¿Algo más de qué? Emma si no eres más explícita no voy a poder entenderte…_

 _-¡A que estoy enamorada de Regina!_

 _Las palabras salieron de su boca sorprendiendo a ambas por igual. Ruby permanecía paralizada, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos y Emma parecía imitarla como si estuviesen frente a un espejo. Decirlo en alto por primera vez le producía una mezcla de alivio y temor a partes iguales...una cosa era pensarlo y otra afirmarlo así, con tanta rotundidad…_

 _-Madre mía…a tu madre sí que le va a dar un ataque… -comentó Ruby saliendo del trauma -¿Estás segura Emma? –preguntó con cautela_

 _-Sí… -dijo algo avergonzada pero firme –sí estoy segura Ruby…como nunca lo he estado en mi vida…_

 _-Pero ¿desde cuándo Emma? –interrogó aún sin creerse que estuvieran hablando de eso…_

 _-No lo sé… -contestó sincera –solo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… -Ruby le sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre la suya por encima de la mesa –me levanto cada mañana pensando en qué excusa inventarme para verla y cuando entra por la puerta de Granny´s, en el desayuno, todo mi mundo se ilumina, aunque solo la vea unos minutos…_

 _-¿Por eso ahora vienes tan temprano a desayunar? ¿Para coincidir con ella? –preguntó la morena que en ese momento empezaba a entender muchas cosas_

 _-Sí… -dijo algo ruborizada –y por eso sonrío como una tonta todo el tiempo, y hago mal los informes para que me llame a su despacho, y me cuelo en su casa cada noche como una ladrona…Ruby es que no te imaginas cómo me siento…vivo flotando en una nube, mi corazón está en una continua montaña rusa, acelerándose cada vez que me mira, que me sonríe, que me toca… ¡empiezo a ser tan cursi como mis padres!_

 _Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír y Ruby pudo ver todo más claro..._ _Emma tenía razón…se notaba en esa risa sincera, en el brillo de su mirada, en cada una de sus palabras…era obvio, su amiga había encontrado eso que en su mundo denominaban amor verdadero…_

 _-Me alegro por ti Emms… -dijo sincera recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la rubia –y voy a estar contigo en todo esto…sabes que no será fácil…_

 _-Lo sé…pero si te digo la verdad me da igual…_

 _Ruby se lanzó a abrazarla y Emma se dejó hacer sintiéndose liberada de un gran peso._

 _-¿Cómo has podido pensar lo del sadomasoquismo? –Soltó de pronto separándose de la morena y golpeando su hombro –ha sido muy perverso…_

 _-Es que siempre he pensado que Regina tiene que ser muy pasional y posesiva…no sé por qué pero no me extrañaba algo así…_

 _-¿Piensa en cómo es mi chica en la cama señorita Lucas? –cuestionó intentando mantenerse seria_

 _-¡Eh! No no… me refiero a que…vale…te estás riendo de mí –dijo al ver que la rubia no podía contener la risa_

 _-No lo he podido evitar…_

 _-Ya…es muy mala persona señorita Swan…pero la perdonaré si me da detalles..._

 _-¿Detalles?_

 _-Detalles sí…quiero saberlo absolutamente todo –dijo la loba con una amplia sonrisa -desde el principio..._

* * *

-Venga un paso más y ya estamos…así…ahora espere aquí apoyada que voy a abrir la puerta

Regina sacaba del bolso la llave de su casa sin dejar de vigilar a Emma, que descansaba sobre la pared de la entrada mirándola fijamente.

-Muy bien… -dijo en cuanto consiguió abrir la puerta –vamos señorita Swan…

A Emma las escaleras de la casa de la alcaldesa le parecían más grandes de lo habitual

-¿Has añadido más escalones?

-Esta misma mañana Swan -contestó Regina sin poder evitar reírse

-Pues menudo día has escogido...

-Venga no se queje tanto que ya estamos llegando...

En cuanto pisaron la última escalera Regina echó la vista atrás como un alpinista que llega al punto más alto de la montaña.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido eh! -dijo Emma como si supiese lo que pensaba por la mente de la morena

Regina le sonrió y la acompañó hasta su cuarto. Entraron dentro sin encender la luz, ya que la luna iluminaba el cuarto de forma tenue...caminaron hasta la cama y la rubia se dejó caer en ella.

-Regina desnúdame...

-¿Qué? -chilló la morena tragando saliva de forma pesada

-No puedo dormir con esta ropa... -dijo Emma como si fuese obvio -ayúdame...

Regina cogió aire y, conteniéndolo en sus pulmones, empezó a desabrochar el botón del ajustado pantalón de la rubia...el ruido de la cremallera resonó en la estancia y a la alcaldesa empezaron a temblarle las manos.

-Tienes que...que levantarte...es...será mejor para poder esto...bajarlos -logró decir Regina nerviosa

Emma se levantó ayudada por la morena y se quedó parada junto a la cama, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento para intentar deshacerse de la prenda.

Regina suspiró y se agachó frente a la rubia...sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura y, agarrando la esquina superior de la tela, empezó a deslizar los vaqueros a lo largo de sus piernas. La alcaldesa intentaba no mirar, intentaba que las yemas de sus dedos no rozasen esa piel que tanto anhelaban pero era prácticamente imposible...cerró los ojos con fuerza y consiguió llegar con el pantalón hasta los tobillos...entonces los volvió a abrir y miró hacia Emma, que tenía puestos los ojos en ella, con una mirada intensa...una que hizo que el cuerpo de la morena se estremeciese por completo, porque sabía lo que quería decir esa mirada, porque veía el deseo bailando en sus pupilas como lo había hecho otras veces antes...

-Bueno yo...esto ya está -dijo levantándose -puede dormir con la camiseta, túmbese ya en cama -le ordenó

Pero Emma no parecía oírla, se mantenía estática a su lado sin dejar de penetrarla con sus ojos claros. Levantó una de sus manos y acarició la cara de la morena en un gesto tierno y delicado...Regina se dejó hacer acercando su rostro a esa caricia, como lo había hecho aquella noche en Neverland...cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo se recrease en ese pequeño contacto...

Como ocurriera aquel día, al levantar de nuevo sus párpados encontró la cara de la rubia a escasos centímetros de la suya, y de nuevo el miedo...esta vez no miedo a lo desconocido sino todo lo contrario...miedo a no poder contenerse si la besaba, miedo a que todo se estropease, miedo a que Emma se volviese a alejar...

Pero, por un momento, por su mente también se cruzó un sentimiento distinto, el de la esperanza...la de que todo eso acabase como sucedía en casi todas las historias, con un beso de amor rompiendo la maldición... ¿Y si esa era la solución? ¿Iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad?

Con esa última idea se acercó a la rubia acortando la poca distancia que las separaba y rozando por fin sus labios...

Fue un beso suave, como una caricia para sus sentidos, pero el cuerpo de Regina tembló con el simple recuerdo de todas las veces que había tenido esos labios sobre los suyos

Se separó de ella de forma lenta y abrió los ojos para mirarla, expectante por saber el resultado...Emma también abrió los suyos y los clavó en los castaños de la alcaldesa...

Regina entonces le sonrió, mientras una lágrima descendía silenciosa por su rostro...no había funcionado...lo sabía porque los ojos de la rubia ahora solo reflejaban duda y temor...

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y esta vez besó su frente y le dedicó una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan... -dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto dejando a Emma parada en el medio de la habitación


	6. Chapter 6

**CHASING CARS**

Con una taza de café en sus manos, Regina desayunaba apoyada en la encimera de su cocina, con la mirada perdida en la pared. Se había pasado media noche en vela rememorando aquel beso, aquel sutil roce de labios con Emma que había desatado un huracán de sentimientos en su interior. No podía negar que estaba decepcionada, incluso enfadada consigo misma por no haber vencido el hechizo que mantenía a Emma sin ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada, pero con las horas había intentado verlo desde otra perspectiva.

El acercamiento con Emma había sido evidente, Regina había descubierto el deseo en los ojos de la rubia, las ganas de besarla e incluso de algo más. Cierto era que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero la morena la conocía lo suficiente para saber que, pese a que no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, para Emma su persona no le era nada indiferente.

Con esa idea había decidido comenzar el día mucho más animada, creyendo que quizás iba por buen camino para traer de vuelta los recuerdos de la rubia. Solo esperaba que todo avanzase más deprisa antes de que ella consiguiera volverse completamente loca.

Sus hormonas bailaban desesperadas cada vez que la tenía delante, y después de aquel beso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al volver a verla. Tampoco sabía cuál sería la reacción de Emma, y eso sí conseguía preocuparla.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos

Regina levantó la cabeza al oír aquella voz y se encontró a su hijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el pijama todavía puesto.

-Para darme un dólar primero tendrías que pedírmelo –Bromeó la morena –Así que no sé si el trato sería muy beneficioso para mí

Henry sonrió y se adentró en la cocina, separando una de las sillas para poder sentarse a la mesa.

-Piensa que ahora se lo tengo que pedir a Emma…

-Siempre sabes cómo convencerme –rio la morena acercándose a él para dejar un cariñoso beso en su frente y luego sentarse a su lado –Pero en este caso un dólar no sería suficiente…y no quiero que dejes a tu madre en banca rota

-Me gustabas más cuando eras la Reina Malvada –Bromeó su hijo mientras se servía un plato de tortitas que había preparado su madre –Pero en serio mamá… ¿Te pasa algo? Sabes que puedes contármelo

Regina miró a su hijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, observando cuánto había cambiado desde que se despidieran aquel día en la linde del pueblo.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? –preguntó de forma retórica

Henry elevó sus hombros de forma infantil y sonrió a duras penas con parte de las tortitas dentro de su boca.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta de ayer? –Preguntó en cuanto hubo tragado –No os sentí llegar

-Intentamos ser silenciosas –comentó ella con indiferencia, aunque en su fuero interno agradecía que su hijo tuviese un sueño tan pesado, puesto que en el estado en que había llegado Emma a casa no habían podido ser muy sigilosas

-¿Entonces estuvo bien?

-Todo lo bien que puede estar una fiesta de bebé con tu abuela –dijo con cierto desdén -¿Hoy quieres hacer algo?

-He quedado

-¿Cómo que has quedado?

-Le he dicho a Belle que me pasaría por la biblioteca

-Henry es domingo

-¿Y?

Regina sintió un nudo instalarse en la boca de su estómago. Había estado largas horas intentando pensar en un plan que mantuviese a Emma y a Henry alejados de ella aquel día, principalmente a Emma, pero su hijo parecía haber confabulado en su contra.

-Pues que yo creo que…

Unos pasos en el pasillo hicieron que las palabras muriesen en su boca y los dos se giraron hacia la puerta para ver entrar por ella a Emma. La rubia parecía haber sido arrollada por un tranvía y su rostro pálido y ojeroso hacía juego con su desaliñada melena.

-Buenos días –dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba por ellos sin casi mirarlos, directa hacia la cafetera

-Me he permitido traerle un analgésico señorita Swan –soltó Regina intentando contener la risa –Supongo que lo va a necesitar

La rubia la miró de soslayo y levantó su mano mientras articulaba un inaudible "gracias".

-¿Te duele la cabeza ma? –cuestionó Henry, que lejos de preocuparse parecía divertirse con la situación

-Se puede decir que ahora mismo tengo cien monos tocando los platillos aquí dentro –señaló su cabeza mientras se sentaba con ellos taza de café en mano

-¿Entonces no fue bien la fiesta de anoche? –preguntó Henry de forma fingidamente ingenua

Emma por un momento levantó la vista de su café para cruzar su mirada con la de Regina. El contacto duró poco, la incomodidad y la repentina vergüenza hizo que las dos se evitasen de forma deliberada, con sus rostros ligeramente enrojecidos.

-¿De qué hablabais cuando he llegado? –preguntó la rubia a su hijo intentando evadir su pregunta

-Le decía a Regina que voy a ir a la biblioteca

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy? ¡Pero si es domingo!

-Eso mismo me ha dicho ella –sonrió Henry –Pero ya he quedado con Belle en que me pasaría

-¿Y usted Regina? ¿Tiene algún plan? –cuestionó intentando parecer desinteresada

-Eeh…sí…de hecho sí… -respondió nerviosa –Tengo que pasarme por…el ayuntamiento y…

-¿Usted también va a trabajar un domingo?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y de hecho ya estoy retrasada –dijo de forma apresurada, levantándose de la silla y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta

-Regina… -la frenó Emma antes de que saliese –Yo quería hablar conti…

-Debo irme –cortó la morena antes de que terminase la frase -Ya hablaremos en otro momento

La alcaldesa desapareció casi como si estuviese escapando de su peor enemigo y Emma soltó un largo suspiro dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Estás bien ma?

-Sí… -respondió con desgana

-Ya…

Henry dirigió su mirada a la puerta por la que acababa de salir su madre y luego fijó sus ojos en la rubia, soltando él también un largo suspiro.

* * *

 _Desde que había vuelto de Neverland había pedido incesantemente a su familia que le enseñasen a defenderse. Su paso por la isla de Pan lo había dejado con la idea de que, en caso de que algo malo ocurriese, él no sabría cómo protegerse si no estaban sus madres allí._

 _David había sido el primero en prestar sus servicios, asegurándole que le enseñaría el manejo de la espada si así lo quería. Sus madres no habían estado muy de acuerdo con aquellas clases en un primer momento, sobre todo Regina, pero aunque pareciese increíble Emma había conseguido convencerla._

 _Así fue como aquella mañana, abuelo y nieto se acercaron al bosque para comenzar con las primeras lecciones. Habían pasado varias horas en las que Henry apenas había logrado levantar la espada del suelo cuando el teléfono del sheriff comenzó a sonar para alertarle de un pequeño altercado entre los enanitos._

 _David se vio obligado a interrumpir la lección y dejó a Henry en la puerta de la comisaría, donde el joven le aseguró que se iría en busca de sus madres._

 _Caminaba con destino al ayuntamiento, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Regina, puesto que en la comisaría no había rastro de su otra madre._

 _"Estará también con los enanitos" –pensó a las puertas de la alcaldía_

 _Las clases le habían abierto el apetito, así que se adentró en el edificio con la firme idea de sacar a su madre de allí y llevársela a Granny´s para poder almorzar juntos._

 _En los pasillos se respiraba una quietud y un silencio que por otro lado eran del todo normales teniendo en cuenta que era sábado, y que nadie en el ayuntamiento trabajaba el sábado a excepción de su madre._

 _Subió hasta la planta en la que se encontraba el despacho de la morena pero antes de entrar sus pies se frenaron en seco al escuchar unas voces demasiado conocidas para él. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta así que asomó lentamente su cabeza intentando no ser descubierto. Sus ojos se ensancharon hasta casi salir de sus cuencas al observar la insólita imagen que le ofrecían sus dos madres._

 _Regina estaba apoyada en la parte trasera del sofá, a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Fácilmente hubiese podido descubrir a Henry, de no ser porque sus ojos estaban fijamente anclados a los de la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella, a una distancia tan mínima que hizo saltar todas las alarmas del joven._

 _No entendía como en esa situación ninguna de las dos había salido volando todavía, especialmente Emma. Él se consideraba hasta ahora el único que había estado tan cerca de la alcaldesa y vivía para contarlo. Su madre era con él la mujer más sobreprotectora y cariñosa que podía existir, pero reconocía que con el resto nunca se mostraba tan indulgente._

 _Por un momento incluso llegó a creer que estaban discutiendo, que esa cercanía se debía tan solo a una amenaza, pero el rostro de la morena, el único que él lograba contemplar, se mostraba sereno como pocas veces lo había visto. Emma tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en la cadera de la morena y esta rodeaba el cuello de la sheriff con sus brazos. Lo hacían de una manera que lograba desconcertar a Henry. Parecían estar acostumbradas a esa cercanía, como si fuese algo habitual en ellas, pero el joven nunca las había visto en esa actitud ni ninguna que se le llegase a parecer._

 _-¿Todavía crees que no es el momento? –cuestionó Emma casi en un susurro, haciendo que Henry se acercase un poco más para poder escucharlas_

 _-Creo que es demasiado pronto…_

 _-Regina es nuestro hijo... ¿No crees que lo vaya a aceptar?_

 _-No es eso_

 _-¿Entonces qué es?_

 _Desde su posición Henry pudo observar como Emma acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la morena, para luego separa un mechón rebelde que cruzaba su rostro._

 _-No lo sé…_

 _-¿Crees que te sigue viendo como la malvada del cuento?_

 _Henry sintió una punzada en su corazón al contemplar un atisbo de duda en el rostro de Regina._

 _-No creo que ahora me vea como una villana pero no estoy segura de que piense lo mismo cuando se lo contemos –se sinceró la morena mirándola directamente a los ojos_

 _-Regina, nuestro hijo te ama de una manera incondicional, incluso cuando eras la Reina Malvada te amaba –dijo Emma acercándose mucho más a ella, dejando un insignificante espacio entre sus cuerpos –Él quiere que tú encuentres tu final feliz y también quiere que yo encuentre el mío… ¿Qué puede haber de malo en que lo hayamos encontrado juntas?_

 _Los ojos de Henry se agrandaron mucho más de lo que ya estaban. La imagen que tenía ante él no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, pero una cosa es que lo pudiese llegar a pensar y otra que su madre se lo confirmase con sus palabras. Aun así no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formase poco a poco una ligera sonrisa. Nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera había soñado con ello, pero al verlas allí, en esa escena tan íntima, fue consciente de que era lo más lógico. Pensó en todas las veces que se habían mirado como si nadie más estuviese presente, en la preocupación que siempre sentían la una por la otra, en la fuerza que había en la unión de sus magias, en todos y cada uno de los momentos en que habían confiado ciegamente la una en la otra. Había estado delante de él todo ese tiempo y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta._

 _Miraba a su madre adoptiva y la veía mostrarse frágil, sin miedo a ser juzgada, como nunca lo hacía ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él. Emma la acariciaba con veneración, como si tuviese entre sus manos al ser más increíble que había pisado la faz de la tierra._

 _-Vamos a esperar ¿vale? –Volvió a hablar la sheriff rompiendo el silencio –No hay prisa…tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_

 _Regina sonrió levemente y Emma limpió las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos sin que ella fuese consciente._

 _-Gracias –murmuró la morena antes de acercarse más a ella y romper la última barrera que las separaba para besar sus labios_

 _Henry dio un paso atrás y luego otro y otro hasta llegar casi a las escaleras por las que había subido minutos antes. Luego sacó el móvil del bolsillo y sin marcar ningún número lo puso en la oreja._

 _-Sí, estoy bien, acabo de entrar en el ayuntamiento…voy a ver si mi madre está aquí –dijo en un tono lo suficientemente elevado como para que las dos mujeres lograsen oírlo_

 _Se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta del despacho de su madre y lo abrió sin llamar, como solía hacer siempre. En cuanto puso un pie en él, la escena que contempló era totalmente distinta a la que había visto minutos antes. Regina se encontraba sentada en su silla, detrás de su mesa, con la mirada perdida en sus papeles para disimular las lágrimas que acababa de limpiar con un pañuelo. Emma se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, sentada de manera informal con un archivo policial en sus manos._

 _-¡Mamás! Os estaba buscando…_

* * *

Regina había pasado todo el día fuera de casa en su intento de evitar a Emma. No había ido al ayuntamiento, como le había asegurado a la rubia y a su hijo, sino que se había pasado todo el día en su cripta, perdida entre libros y pergaminos, intentando buscar una solución a la pérdida de memoria de la sheriff. Pero, como siempre, no había encontrado nada y ya era casi media noche.

Decidió volver a casa, sabiendo que seguramente Henry ya estaría allí y que con él delante la rubia no se atrevería a hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, sus expectativas cayeron en saco roto en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró a la sheriff sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, completamente sola.

-¿Y Henry? –cuestionó de golpe haciendo que la rubia pegase un bote en el sofá

-Joder Regina me has asustado –Emma se llevó una mano al pecho para luego soltar un profundo suspiro –Buenas noches a ti también…

-Lo siento… -se disculpó agachando la cabeza -buenas noches...

-Henry se ha ido a pasar la noche en casa de David y Mary ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a pasar la noche? –interrogó Regina nerviosa, adentrándose en el salón

Emma la miró confundida. A veces aquella mujer parecía preocuparse más por su hijo que ella misma.

-Al parecer David lo ha invitado a jugar a no sé qué juego nuevo y Mary le ha dicho que podía quedarse a cenar…y al final ha acabado convenciéndome para que lo deje dormir allí…

Regina suspiró frustrada sin poder evitarlo. El amor de su hijo por sus encantadores abuelos conseguía ponerla de los nervios, y más en un momento como ese.

-¿Está todo bien Regina? –preguntó Emma al ver un atisbo de desilusión en su rostro

-Perfectamente…voy a servirme una copa de sidra –soltó con desgana mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-¿Puede ponerme otra a mí? –cuestionó la rubia desde el salón, haciendo que Regina rodase los ojos

-Está bien…

-¿Puedo poner algo de música?

-Está bien –repitió la morena desde la cocina con el mismo gesto cansado

Emma se acercó al sofisticado reproductor que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón y observó los diferentes discos que la morena tenía perfectamente colocados en una estantería. Cogió uno al azar pero cuando encendió el reproductor para ponerlo observó que había un USB colocado en una de las ranuras y en la pantalla salía una pista de reproducción. En el dispositivo solo había una carpeta, nombrada únicamente con la letra "E", y en el cuadro principal de la pantalla una canción, con el botón de repetición marcado.

Llevada por su curiosidad, Emma pulsó el play y la música comenzó a salir por los altavoces sorprendiéndola a ella y también a Regina, que en ese momento hacía su aparición en el salón con las dos copas de sidra en sus manos. La morena se quedó estática, conteniendo el aliento, con su mente trabajando rápida para traerle recuerdos que había intentado mantener lejos durante todo el día.

* * *

 _Tras estar casi todo el día juntos, Henry les había pedido a sus madres pasar la noche en casa de sus abuelos, argumentando que quizás podía entrenar un poco más con David tras el fracaso de sus lecciones aquella mañana. Emma y Regina no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en dejarlo ir. El comportamiento de su hijo durante todo el día había sido de lo más extraño pero ambas deseaban pasar un momento a solas así que no se quejaron._

 _Emma les dijo a sus padres que iba a aprovechar la noche para hablar de algunos temas de Henry con Regina, ya que tras el viaje a Neverlad no habían tenido tiempo de sentarse juntas a conversar sobre su hijo._

 _A nadie le pareció extraño por lo que finalmente las dos mujeres acabaron compartiendo una cena en casa de la morena. Charlaron entre risas, miradas cómplices y pequeñas caricias, gestos que no se podían permitir cuando comían en Granny´s o cuando su hijo estaba presente._

 _Cuando acabaron de cenar, Regina propuso tomar una última copa en el sofá pero Emma tenía otros planes. Agarró la mano de la morena y la arrastró hacia el jardín sin dejarle decir una sola palabra._

 _-¿Quieres que me siente ahí? –cuestionó la alcaldesa con desagrado al ver que la rubia se acomodaba en el césped_

 _-¿Es demasiado vulgar para usted, Majestad? –Bromeó Emma ganándose la fulminante mirada de la morena –Solo quiero que te tumbes conmigo –soltó segundos después haciendo un mohín infantil_

 _Regina suspiró, sabiendo que de nuevo Emma había conseguido llevarla a su terreno, y finalmente se sentó a su lado de manera elegante._

 _-Túmbate –pidió la rubia mientras dejaba caer su espalda hasta hacerla tocar la hierba_

 _-¿Es en serio?_

 _-Completamente_

 _Regina volvió a suspirar pero una vez más obedeció sus palabras, recostándose a escasos centímetros de ella, con sus brazos rozándose ligeramente. Alzó su mirada al cielo y por un momento sintió que estaba teniendo un déjà vu. Recordó la noche que había pasado sin dormir en Neverland, su acercamiento con Emma, el beso…_

 _-¿Tú también estás pensando en aquella noche? –cuestionó la rubia en un susurro mientras contemplaba ella también el cielo_

 _La morena no le contestó, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se colase en su rostro._

 _-¿Me has traído aquí solo para que recuerde esa noche? –Preguntó en un tono que intentaba ser de fingida indiferencia_

 _-¿Te parece poco? –bromeó Emma mirándola de soslayo –Pero en realidad no es solo eso…_

 _Regina giró también su rostro para mirarla._

 _-¿Y qué es?_

 _-Verás…ayer iba patrullando el pueblo cuando una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio…una canción que me recordó a ti… -Emma se puso repentinamente nerviosa, la idea había sonado perfectamente en su cabeza durante todo el día, pero ahora le parecía una verdadera tontería –Es igual…mejor miremos las estrellas –dijo finalmente elevando sus ojos de nuevo al cielo_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Déjalo…_

 _-Emma… -repitió ella en un tono más severo y la rubia entendió que no se daría por vencida -¿Qué pasa con esa canción?_

 _-Que creo que puede ser nuestra canción –soltó finalmente para luego enrojecer hasta el nacimiento de su pelo_

 _-¿Nuestra canción? –Regina no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la observaba ruborizarse_

 _-Ya sabes… -se intentó explicar sin poder mirarla a los ojos –Las parejas suelen tener canciones y…se me ocurrió así de repente…no sé por qué creí que era una buena idea pero ahora…me parece bastante ridículo –concluyó soltando un suspiro desesperado_

 _Regina permaneció callada lo que a Emma le parecieron horas. La miraba de una forma tierna, sin acabar de creerse que aquello pudiese ser verdad. Sentía en su corazón tanta felicidad que su pecho podría explotar en cualquier momento. Observaba a la mujer que tenía delante, con la vista puesta en el cielo, sus manos removiéndose nerviosas y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. A la morena le pareció más adorable que nunca._

 _-¿Cuál es la canción?_

 _-¿Qué? –Emma se giró hacia ella sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de escuchar_

 _-¿Cuál es la canción? –repitió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro_

 _-La…la he descargado en el móvil –Dijo nerviosa mientras buscaba el aparato en su bolsillo –Dios eso ha sonado demasiado cursi…_

 _Regina se echó a reír mientras la sheriff buscaba con manos temblorosas la canción en su móvil. La morena se colocó de lado, acercándose más a ella y dejó que su cabeza reposase en el pecho de la rubia mientras la abrazaba. Emma sonrió y la miró desde su posición._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es nuestra canción?_

 _Emma pulsó el botón y dejó que la música las envolviese a ambas._

* * *

-¡Chasing cars! ¡Qué casualidad! Yo adoro esta…

En cuanto Emma se dio la vuelta las palabras murieron en su boca al encontrar a Regina totalmente paralizada en el medio del salón. Su rostro estaba pálido y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin control.

-¿Regina qué…? –la rubia se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar

-Lo…lo siento –reaccionó al fin, dejando las dos copas de sidra en la mesa que tenía justo al lado para poder secar sus mejillas

-No tienes que sentirlo… -Emma dio un paso hacia ella y frotó sus brazos de forma algo torpe, con miedo a que un acercamiento mayor asustase a la morena -¿Estás…estás bien?

-Sí…lo siento…yo…

Regina se sentía realmente tonta en ese momento. Estaba llorando por la mujer que tenía justo en frente como si la hubiese abandonado, cuando en realidad estaba a pocos centímetros. Pero la Emma que ella recordaba la hubiese abrazado, la hubiese besado, prometiéndole que todo iría bien, sin embargo la que tenía delante estaba totalmente cohibida, sin saber qué hacer. Quería dejar de llorar, volver a ser la mujer fuerte que había sido todas esas semanas, pero era un peso demasiado grande para ella, y ahora que la primera lágrima había abandonado su escondite sin ser descubierta, todas salían en masa sin que ella pudiese pararlas.

-¿Es la canción? –Intentó averiguar la rubia -¿Es…especial para ti?

Regina sonrió de forma amarga, sintiendo como su corazón le pedía a gritos que dijese la verdad, que le confesase que aquella canción también era especial para ella, que era especial para las dos.

-Sí –consiguió articular finalmente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

-Será mejor que la quite…

Emma se dirigió al reproductor pero sintió la mano de la morena rodear su brazo, pidiéndole que se detuviese. Se giró despacio y la miró directamente a los ojos, eses ojos castaños que le decían demasiadas cosas, aunque ella no fuese capaz de descifrarlas todavía.

-No la quites –pidió casi en un susurro, acercándose un poco más a ella –Solo abrázame…por favor…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que la morena acababa de decir, o de valorar lo que aquellas palabras provocaron en su corazón, que comenzó a latir desbocado. Lo único de lo que sí tuvo conciencia fue que su cuerpo se movió con vida propia hasta aquella mujer que volvía locos sus sentidos y hacía vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo.

Lo que comenzó como un abrazo torpe acabó con sus cuerpos unidos en un baile lento, al ritmo de la canción. Sus pies se movían discretamente, sin apenas variar su posición unos centímetros y sus brazos se aferraban cada vez más al cuerpo contrario, como si quisiesen fundirse en uno solo.

Emma sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y a duras penas se sostenía en pie. El aliento cálido de Regina impactaba contra su cuello consiguiendo sensibilizar toda la zona casi de forma mágica. Sus pechos se rozaban en cada movimiento y los dedos de la morena jugueteaban con la cintura de su pantalón haciendo que perdiera el juicio. Ella nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer, o al menos no lo recordaba, pero ya no podía negar que aquella mujer la excitaba de una forma que incluso llegaba a doler.

Regina lo sabía, lo sabía porque la conocía demasiado bien y percibía como reaccionaba a todas y cada una de sus caricias. El cuerpo de Emma no tenía ningún secreto para ella y eso en aquel momento comenzaba a jugar a su favor. No quería aprovecharse de aquella ventaja pero sus manos se movían casi de forma mecánica. Como un pianista que sabe la partitura de memoria, los dedos de Regina se movían por aquella piel ya conocida, rozando de forma estratégica cada una de las zonas que despertaban los más bajos instintos de la rubia.

Dos breves segundos bastaron para que Regina recorriese con su pulgar la columna vertebral de la rubia, desde su nuca hasta el borde de su pantalón, y como esperaba la respuesta de la sheriff no tardó en llegar. Emma se pegó completamente a su cuerpo, acercando sus caderas para que pudiesen rozarse, y sus labios comenzaron a besarle el cuello disimuladamente. Pero el movimiento revolucionó el interior de la alcaldesa, que llevaba semanas añorando un acercamiento y no pudo evitar un leve gemido.

Aquel gutural sonido consiguió despertar a Emma de su letargo, haciendo que diese un paso hacia atrás con la cara descompuesta.

-Lo…lo siento… -dijo dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a huir hasta que la mano de la morena la frenó

-No…por favor…no te vayas

Regina levantó su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos y transmitirle mediante ellos todo aquello que callaban sus palabras.

-Regina yo…no sé…

-¿Qué no sabes? –preguntó casi en un susurro, intentando sonar tranquila pese a que estaba aterrada ante la idea de que Emma pudiese desaparecer

-No sé lo que me pasa contigo…no sé lo que…lo que siento –se sinceró nerviosa

Regina sintió como una nueva lágrima abandonaba sus ojos para recorrer su mejilla. Pero esta vez no una lágrima amarga, sino una que sabía a esperanza, a la esperanza que daba escuchar aquellas palabras. Poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de la rubia, intentando agradecerle el regalo que acababa de brindarle, la tan añorada luz que necesitaba para salir de aquel túnel.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora? –Preguntó de forma suave tras unos instantes de silencio y miradas ininterrumpidas

-Siento que muero por besarte y…

No pudo decir nada más, sus palabras quedaron encerradas con el aire en sus pulmones cuando Regina dio un paso más hacia ella, sin romper el contacto visual.

-Yo también me muero por besarte…


End file.
